


Noblesse oblige

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluffy, Idiots, M/M, Writer, pilot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: поцелуй-порно





	1. Security crush

От тридцатишестиградусной жары вываливался язык, хоть на плечо кидай, но там - уже - галстук. Потому что: нельзя галстуком вытирать пот со лба. Неэстетично.   
Вот манжетой рубашки - можно, но после ее с пятнами сырости надо куда-то спрятать от взглядов людских, и Ёнчжэ трет вывернутым запястьем по ягодице в надежде, что пот равномерно распределится между материалом брюк и рубашки.  
И его станет невидно.   
Солнце палящее, давно изжегшее траву на газонах, слепит, отражаясь от двухметровых окон эклектичного Конгресс Центра, так что больно смотреть, но как же не спешить к нему? Не из-за опоздания ворваться во вращающиеся двери, протискивая следом за собой в исчезающую щелку ноутбук в чехле, а только с одной мыслью в голове.  
КОНДИЦИОНЕР.   
Там, внутри, на полную мощность дуют десятки их, и Ёнчжэ оглядывается, приходя в себя, рассматривает других людей, нормальных, у которых шрам от бритья на щеке не разъедает пот. У которых обширные сырые пятна на подмышках уже просохли, оставив по себе белый налетец поплывшего дезодоранта.   
Не терпит только время, и Ёнчжэ приходится встать в самую короткую очередь за бейджиками, по-дилетантски махая в лицо ладошками.   
Он уже почти сухой, когда красивая барышня спрашивает у него про регистрацию:  
\- Ваше имя? - чтобы он подтвердил.  
\- Ю Ёнчжэ, - да, сканер штрих-кода все правильно считал с приглашения, которое Ёнчжэ заранее предусмотрительно распечатал.   
\- Ваш бейджик! - барышня жалко что сама не лепит ему на грудь наклеечку, он бы не отказался - но она только по столу придвигает. - Пожалуйста, не снимайте, если будете выходить из здания.   
Ёнчжэ улыбается:  
\- Ни за что, - хрен отсюда он уйдет раньше девяти.  
Вот когда жара спадет - может.   
После регистрации уже можно входить, но там тоже небольшая очередь. Возле рамки металлоискателя. Ёнчжэ засматривается на охранника, который стоит рядом с ней, сложив обе ручки на промежности, да еще и переминается с ноги на ногу, будто скучно, но офисных крысёнков в белых рубашках разглядывает взглядом веселым...  
И презрительным.   
"Вот мудак", - злорадно про него думает Ёнчжэ.  
Небось, нехорошо ему в такой день быть одетым во все черное. Душновато.   
Всего лишь один из череды крысят (с оббейдженной огромной наклейкой грудью) Ёнчжэ ступает в ворота рамки. И - писк.   
Скучающий охранник, бросив придерживать свое добро ручками, радостно оживляется. Вырастает за спиной Ёнчжэ (на роже - ехидство), а разговаривает обходительно:  
\- Откройте сумку, пожалуйста, - и кивает вниз.   
Долго, секунд пять (или побольше) Ёнчжэ напряженно молчит, усмиряет справедливую "ёбтвою" реакцию. Так и не швырнув портфелем в неприятного охранника, он предоставляет содержимое для досмотра.   
\- Что там? - парень быстренько-быстренько роется в чужих вещах. - Провода? Зарядка, как всегда? - расспрашивает напарника, что ему не понравилось в просвеченном Ёнчжэ, который с прищуром злобных глаз наблюдает с расстояния в два шага.   
\- Наверно, - отвечают господину Чону (Ёнчжэ прочитал его бейджик и не перестанет помнить, даже если у этого парня есть власть заморозить +36 на денек другой), а теперь уже как-то даже внезапно ясно, что в нем омерзительнее всего.   
Жвачка. Ментоловая. Как он вроде незаметно ее жует, но от него пахнет на два метра.   
Как он мусолит ее во рту, проверяя заодно карманы портфеля Ёнчжэ.  
А потом как ничего такого вытягивает правую руку:  
\- Простите за неудобства.   
И вдогонку еще, гад, любезничает:  
\- Добро пожаловать на конференцию, - и от этого Ёнчжэ с большим остервенением дергает собачку замка, застегивая портфель обратно.   
Так бывает. Просто у него древний ноутбук, который недолго тянет без кабеля. Надо было его из-за шмонать его сумку?  
Да еще с такой рожей жевать в него ментоловую жвачку. 

 

Во втором часу дня у Ёнчжэ короткостриженные волосы на висках встают дыбом и не опускаются обратно, потому что от асфальта (снаружи, он выходит покурить) несет горячим, как из Сахары. Но это еще не все.  
Ёнчжэ приходится прошагать целых десять шагов до другого мусорного бачка и встать под самым солнцем, потому что тот, который в тени здания, уже занят небезызвестным ему охранником и его друзьями в черном. Чон Дэхён где-то на середине сигареты Ёнчжэ перестает смеяться и смотрит в его сторону. Сообразивший, что узнан, Ёнчжэ нервно трогает наклейку на груди - не дай бог оторвалась. Опять с этой издевающейся харей говорить у него нет большого желания.   
Может, его и у неприятного Чона нету. Он растирает бычок по урне, а потом втягивая в себя, как удав, всасывает длинную ленту жвачки.   
Ёнчжэ соображает, что ему приходится это делать, потому что от него не должно пахнуть.   
Не положено по должности. 

 

В последний (дай бог) раз Ёнчжэ пересекается с уже надоевшим парнем в холле. Первый этаж, восемь вечера. Ёнчжэ раздает телефоны паре человек, совсем немногим. Мало кто его интересует, но если да, он обменивается контактами первым.   
\- Где здесь можно пообедать?  
\- А? - Ёнчжэ похож на умственно отсталого, провожая взглядом ничем не примечательную спину под черной поло-рубашкой вошедшего в карусель вращающейся двери охранника. - Я не знаю, я же не местный.  
Извиняясь неловкой улыбкой, Ёнчжэ тоже ринулся на свободу (к дверям). Собравшиеся душные тучи добавили к едва начавшимся сумеркам, и было ощущение, что вот-вот зажгутся оранжевым фонари.   
Было ощущение, что Ёнчжэ не прочь бы еще разок издевнуться над парнем (как от ходьбы его ягодицы туда-сюда мячиками... или вдруг сутулится?), но неприятного Чона не было, а был только трамвай номер восемнадцать, отъезжающий от остановки.   
Она метрах в пятидесяти, и понятно, почему Ёнчжэ его потерял.   
Медленно разгораются фонари - почти девять.


	2. Эп. 1

\- Какой неприятный типчик этот охранник, - сказал Дэхён. - Что, неужели солнышку Ёнчжэ еще придется его терпеть?   
\- Ха, - вырывается из Ёнчжэ.   
Потом он пожимает плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Пока ничего не знаю, - такой деловой.  
Как будто Дэ затыкается. Ходит кругами. Как будто думает. Выясняется - о своей выгоде.   
\- Так а "Чон Дэхён" - его так будут звать только в твоих черновиках?  
В этот раз Ёнчжэ задирает голову похохотать. Ноги задирает тоже и от восторга стучит ладошкой по столу, пока его не отпускает, что он может спросить:  
\- Думаешь, будут тебя на улице узнавать? А если я настоящую историю напишу?  
\- Пиши, - хмыкает Дэхён и руки на груди складывает.   
А Ёнчжэ остывает и снова приобретает деловой вид:  
\- Посмотрим. Пока я не знаю.  
Но долго держаться он не умеет, поэтому манит Чона к себе пальчиком:  
\- Иди... смотри, что я для тебя нашел, - и проворно тапает экранчик мобильника.   
Из-за его спины Дэхён свешивается посмотреть. Ёнчжэ скипает через полтрека, а потом слышно:  
JACK ME  
JACK ME  
JACK ME  
JACK ME  
JACK ME till I start to scream  
\- Ты у меня больненький, - кивает Дэхён. Поглаживает ржущего Ёнчжэ по макушке и приговаривает: - Ничего, с больненькими так бывает.


	3. Starfighter pilot

Ёнчжэ сощурился, стараясь рассмотреть людей в дальнем конце помещения, в полумраке. Кажется, его еще не было.   
Может быть, Ёнчжэ пришел первым? Он повернулся к девушке на рисепшене, которая только этого и дожидалась, и сразу закивала, когда он назвал имя.  
\- Пройдемте...  
Ладно, делать нечего. Ёнчжэ последовал за ней поддергивая манжеты рубашки.   
Девушка с улыбкой оставила его перед Чоном Дэхёном, который рассматривал его с таким же невежливым вниманием, с каким пялился сам Ёнчжэ, пока не сообразил опуститься за столик.   
\- Закажем? - Дэхён, наверно, чувствовал себя хозяином, протягивая меню Ёнчжэ. - Вы пьете? Что?  
Ёнчжэ, пивший все, что горит, вежливо изогнул губы улыбкой. А соврал другое:  
\- Вино. Полусухое, красное или белое не так важно.   
Понятливый Дэхён кивнул и подозвал официанта.   
Вино принесли очень быстро, а пока его не было, Ёнчжэ под столом притопывал ногой, мысленно подпевая внутреннему оркестру, и уложив подбородок на кулаки смотрел по сторонам. В общем, вид имел скучающий, но улыбаться Дэхёну не забывал.   
Опыт, нажитый годами, утверждал, что можно продолжать так, и собеседник примет это за чистую монету, и обрадуется вниманию. А Ёнчжэ ничего не надо будет делать, даже рот открывать.   
Но почему-то Чон Дэхён быстро прекратил разговоры о погоде, плеснув вина в оба бокала, и уставился на Ёнчжэ с таким лицом, которое будто нормально себя ощущало с закрытым ртом.   
Ладно. Ёнчжэ же не будет тут... Он лучше понюхает винишко и, кашлянув от "полусухого" кислого, атаковавшего нос, спросит уже искренне, надеясь на какую-нибудь шуточку (что этот Дэхён не такой скучный осел, каким кажется):  
\- За что? - кивая на бокал.  
Ответили:  
\- За компанию.  
Мутненький Чон никакого эпитета не добавил, но сидел напротив такой масляный, что у него компания точно была "приятной". Может, даже "преприятнейшей". У самого вежливо улыбающегося Ёнчжэ имелась только одна отдушина - алкоголь.  
И он ей пользовался.  
Два пальца элегантного разлива Чона Дэхёна проглотить как нечего делать, и Ёнчжэ остался с пустым бокалом, а сам Чон вряд ли притрагивался.   
\- Вам, кажется, правда нравится, - усмехнулся Дэхён и потянулся через стол.   
Долить еще.   
\- Не так, как божоле-нуво, - Ёнчжэ распустился весь, как цветок. - Но тоже довольно неплохо.   
Зачем он приплел сюда божоле.   
На очаровательного махрового Ёнчжэ в этот раз Дэхён улыбнулся так понимающе.   
\- Так давайте после этой закажем ваш божоле, - предложил он, наполняя фужер Ёнчжэ теперь на три пальца.  
Красота Ёнчжэ приняла остервенелое обличье, шире его улыбки был только оскал.   
\- Вы и закажите, - отпихнул он от себя счастье требовать у официанта молодого французского вина в начале мая. - Только Вы почему-то совсем не пьете. Нехорошо для Вас, Вам не нравится?  
Всего такого утонченного Дэхёна хотелось хотя бы попытаться оскорбить, но он как будто с самого начала решил не поддаваться, а прикидывался типчиком все добрее и добрее. Добродушно признался:  
\- Я, во-первых, не люблю вино... Лучше пиво, уж простите, - и извинительно улыбнулся, мол, мы люди простые, не обессудьте. - Во-вторых, работа требует трезвости.   
У Ёнчжэ закололо червячка зависти (уж такой утонченный молодой человек перед ним, что он о своей собственной профессии забывает), и он завозился на стуле:  
\- Какая же это такая работа?  
И уж признание:  
\- Пилот, - не надо сомневаться, добило червячка Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ка-какой пилот? - переспросил он.  
Болида? Формула один?  
\- Пилот гражданской авиации, - ответил Дэхён, но даже не надулся при этом. Даже взгрустнул (ну, Ёнчжэ так показалось по его лицу). - К сожалению, - он помолчал, - или к счастью, я пилотирую только внутренние рейсы. У меня даже самолет, видите ли, винтовой... Бомбардье Дэш, может, доводилось путешествовать на таком?   
Ёнчжэ закивал, затряс челкой.   
Вполне может оказаться, что он путешествовал (и даже читал брошюрку, вложенную за сиденье впереди сидящего про самолетный парк компании) на таком, просто никогда не интересовался. А тут завистливого червячка подмяла под себя профессиональная чуйка: из этого Дэхёна можно высосать сочных историй (или картинок - вон он какой хат-хат, а в пилотской форме, должно быть, и вовсе обморочное зрелище), которые точно понравятся читателям, не как все то его, что до сего момента вызывало только разочарование редактора.   
\- Расскажете поподробнее? Жуть как интересно, - Ёнчжэ попытался подлизаться влюбленной улыбкой. 

 

Вот чего у Ёнчжэ было не отнять - так это живости. С какой кислой рожей он сидел в самом начале, как откровенно пренебрежительно скучал и качал ножкой под столом. Дэхён все не понимал, зачем он согласился прийти, если так себя ведет. Потом был прикол про божоле (наверно, Ёнчжэ думал, что кроме него никто не знает, что это вино). А теперь он сидит напротив и внимательно слушает, что Дэхён рассказывает про свою работу. Задает миллион вопросов, не перебивает, когда ему рассказывают:  
\- Самое оно... самый момент, когда в груди ноет от красоты и... - Дэхён взмахивает рукой, но помогается плохо, - это не страх, нет. Пилоты не боятся высоты, ха-ха...  
\- Я Вам верю, - подсмеивается Ёнчжэ, который даже бросил выглядеть неприятно.   
Пока Дэхён подозревает в нем неподдельный интерес к своей персоне, Ёнчжэ постукивает по столу кончиком ложки, которая осталась у него чистой, и придумывает, куда бы такую загляденскую персону впихать (чтобы все читатели признали его богом, наследником Мураками).   
А Дэхён возвращается к тому, что хотел выразить (не будучи пьяным):  
\- Когда, поворачивая, кладешь самолет на крыло, и горизонт опрокидывается - это такое ощущение, которое не даст мне бросить летать, даже если мне опостылеет все на свете.  
\- Хоть сейчас в книгу, - тихо говорит Ёнчжэ. - Эту вашу цитату.  
\- Если бы, - улыбается Дэхён.   
И снова в нем что-то промелькивает, слишком быстро, не успеть понять - он меняет "ногу на ногу" и, кивая на пустую бутылку, спрашивает почти невинно:  
\- Так как, Ёнчжэ, берем божоле или простенькое аргентинское, у них там было, я видел?  
\- Простенькое, - Ёнчжэ улыбается так, будто не из него "божоле" вылилось на поверхность. - Вам все равно, а я познакомлюсь с южноамериканским... В который раз...   
Он дошучивает тихонько, но Дэхёну так нравится, что он качает головой, когда улыбается.   
\- А знаете, - предлагает он, когда наливает - снова побольше для Ёнчжэ и себе на целый глоток, - хотите открою вам свою нетленную мечту?  
С превеликой готовностью Ёнчжэ отзывается:  
\- Конечно, хочу, - хотя прямосоображание дается ему с трудом. Интересно, как ему дается прямохождение? - Сейчас только, мне надо срочно позвонить маме. Я делаю это в туалетной комнате.   
Дэхён фыркает, но смотрит ему в спину. Нет, Ёнчжэ не петляет между столиков, он просто шагает. По черным плиткам мрамора на полу. Забавный Ёнчжэ "сгорает" на белой плитке, когда не может разойтись с официантом.   
Обратно Ёнчжэ идет по белым плиткам и, садясь, сразу напоминает:  
\- Так о чем мечтают пилоты? - и от этого на лице Дэхёна радость как у собаки, о которой вспомнил хозяин.   
Он говорит, кусая губу:  
\- Хочу на международные рейсы, - а Ёнчжэ расстраивается.   
Это не мечта, это престиж. Фу благородному пилоту таким быть.   
\- Ну и зачем? Стюардессы красивее?   
\- Может и красивее, - Дэхён пожимает плечами. - Ты знаешь, средний возраст обслуживающего персонала - за тридцать. Авиация предпочитает леди в годах, они лучше обучены, быстрее ориентируются и смелее действуют в критических ситуациях.  
\- Какими словами Вы заговорили...  
Дэхён усмехается. Снова делает малюсенький глоточек и со смехом соглашается:  
\- Да. Дело совсем не в них. Моя мечта - Боинг. Семьсот семьдесят седьмой.   
Это Ёнчжэ уже интереснее, хотя он и не понимает.   
\- Не все самолеты одинаковые?  
Сколько-то Чон Дэхён вращает на него глазами. Пока выражение его не смягчается (соображает, что ли, что разговаривает с тварью, рожденной ходить, плавать, ездить на поезде и машине - но не летать), и он не поясняет доступно:  
\- Управлять Бомбардиром - почти как машиной. Я знаю, где кончаются его десятиметровые крылья. В кабине Боинга как из горла бога выглядываешь. Он как титан. Заставляя такую машину взлетать и садиться, чувствуешь себя сверхчеловеком, покорившим и небо, и сталь.   
\- Я записываю, - говорит Ёнчжэ, когда на него смотрят, - продолжайте, пожалуйста.   
\- Издеваетесь? - вздыхает Дэхён.  
У Ёнчжэ на лице написано, что он слушает не без скепсиса (это чувство, конечно, вообще никогда не выветривается, если на него смотришь), но он прямо светится желанием послушать еще, когда мотает головой и говорит:  
\- Неа. Я слушаю и пытаюсь представить.   
\- Представь шестьдесят метров в крыльях. Шестьдесят в длину. Турбины высотой в полтора человеческих роста. Три километра взлетной полосы. Триста пятьдесят тонн веса. А когда шасси касаются асфальта, самолет немножко подбрасывает...  
\- Теперь вижу пилота, - замечает Ёнчжэ. - Тебе не страшна ответственность за пассажиров, сколько их там, кстати...  
\- Триста-четыреста человек, - отвечает Дэхён. - И ответственность... не на мне, а на первом пилоте.   
\- Аха-ха-ха, - раззадоривается Ёнчжэ.   
Он все это время слушал человека, который ничего не делает, просто сидит рядом с капитаном?   
Собеседник приобиделся. Заявил:  
\- Ты не понимаешь, я закончил теоретический курс. Но даже если я пройду летную аттестацию на Боинге, мне доверят максимум триста семьдесят седьмой. Вторым пилотом. Поначалу всегда так. Нужно еще налетать минимум часов.   
\- И ты? - спрашивает Ёнчжэ.  
Щурит глазки - сейчас все или ничего. Мечту не бросают, и благородный пилот либо благородный, либо не надо связываться.   
\- Я доберусь до Боинга, - обещает Дэхён. - Сначала до младшего, потом до титана.   
Ёнчжэ чокается своим бокалом с чужим, в котором на донышке красного:  
\- Да будет так, - искренне болея за человека, который ему нравится, но не близко к коже.   
Любые его поступки, успех или провал этой "мечты" Ёнчжэ не касаются (пока он думает так), и подбадривать очень даже легко.   
\- А ты? - спрашивает Дэхён. - Чего хочешь ты?   
Но про себя болтать Ёнчжэ не интересно, все еще хочется высосать из Чона Дэхёна нормальную историю, на целый романчик, может.   
\- Обо мне в другой раз, оке? - и подмигивает.  
Мутненькая аура Дэхёна (как три часа назад) мгновенно возвращается, и он поигрывает бровью:  
\- Будет еще раз? Когда?   
\- Когда? - переспрашивает Ёнчжэ, сильно удивляясь.   
Это что, у него навязчивый поклонник теперь?  
\- Когда случится это "когда", хорошо бы мне быть на земле, а не в небе? - предполагает Дэхён, и приставучим "поклонником" почти не пахнет.   
\- Эмбрайер летает на три тысячи километров. Это три часа максимум, так? - ох, Ёнчжэ слушал внимательно и записывал в память все вплоть до цифр, которые можно было бы нагуглить.   
\- Только не Эмбрайер, а Бомбардье, - поправляет Дэхён. - Это мне за божоле, да?   
\- Нет, - Ёнчжэ веселится, мотает головой - все-таки не осёл. - За божоле я еще не отомстил. 

 

Как должен выглядеть человек, упивший две бутылки вина?   
А на фоне господина, который сделал только по три глотка из обоих?  
В Ёнчжэ типично проснулся ржыкало, хохотавший с баснословной суммы в чеке, которую Дэхён вроде старался от него скрыть, но Ёнчжэ выудил его из кармана пиджака и пообещал вернуть "хотя бы за вино".   
Обратно Дэхён получил ободранный клочок со "спагетти карбонара" и повисшего на локте спутника, чей дикий ржач перебудил даже спящих голубей. Он докопался до Дэхёна:  
\- А почему ты когда дорогу переходишь, то руку не понимаешь?   
\- Потому что ты на ней висишь, - шикнул Дэхён.   
\- Но ты же пилот. Как же безопасность???  
Красивый такой пилот, как из кино.  
\- Вот теперь летай и бойся, - посмеялся Дэхён, перебегая пустую дорогу на красный.  
Вынужденно Ёнчжэ перебегал рядышком, влекомый за локоть.  
\- Чё мы вообще пешком идем, - поинтересовался он. Соображая настолько плохо, что разгласил тайну: - Я-то ладно, я рядом живу. А почему ты не на такси?  
Чон Дэхён даже не моргнул, перевоплощаясь обратно в прекрасного принца:  
\- Мне нравится с Вами, Ёнчжэ, бегать на красный свет. Я бы всю жизнь так нарушал.  
\- Ха-а-а, - вырвалось из Ёнчжэ, который, например, свою руку вырвать из дэхёновских пальцев не мог.  
\- Вы ужас как мне нравитесь, - трогательно-печальным выражением глаз наседал Дэхён.  
Руку не отпускал. Руку. Ёнчжэ на неё смотрел и думал, как она управляет целым самолетом, пусть и винтовым.   
В смысле, не было еще такого, чтобы столь необычный человек тянул его за руку и прижимал к животу.   
Красивый еще, сатана.  
Как из кино вылез.  
\- Как ты на меня смотришь... - немудрено немножко спутать пьяненький взгляд с влюбленным.   
А еще Ёнчжэ вылитая капризная кукла из русского фарфора.  
\- Если ты меня сейчас не поцелуешь, я тебя сам поцелую, - предупредил Дэхён.   
А что, если так просят. Ёнчжэ всегда мечтал поцеловать парня - ниша гейских романов не так переполнена. С голодухи там всегда есть место, только он же раньше не знал, о чем писать.  
Теперь же он может выдать сладенькое: горячее дыхание Дэхёна под своим носом и не меньше горячие, просто воспаленные губы. Дэхён весь напрягся, Ёнчжэ, не торопясь покусывая ему рот, слышал подпрыгнувший кадык.  
Это пока Чон не опомнился и не стал отвечать тем же, точно так же.  
Горячего и дыхания было много, а слюны нет. Только то, что не успело высохнуть с той стороны губ, и Ёнчжэ эта сырость манила как исследователя, как первопроходца, ступающего с опаской на новую землю заманчиво грешка целовать в горячие губы красивого-красивого пилота гражданской авиации.  
Который, к тому же, сходил с ума, когда Ёнчжэ вжимался в него носом и просто дышал своим винным дыханием на него, а от Дэхёна несло одеколоном.  
Очень сильно несло, потому что он сдавил Ёнчжэ обеими руками и, как они стояли, в притирку, дыша рот в рот, для надежности сжав ему еще плечо, в ухо произнес:  
\- Теперь поработай языком.  
Где? Куда делся вежливый и правильный молодой человек, который говорил Ёнчжэ 'Вы' и наливал вино?  
Наверняка он все еще внутри этого пахнущего мужским парфюмом тела, и Ёнчжэ, просовывая язык между его губ, всего лишь пытается вернуть хорошего человека.  
Жаль, что того воспитанного парня нету, даже если Ёнчжэ скребется кончиком языка в небо, надеется, упрашивает.  
Все грязненькие желания, которые Ёнчжэ когда-либо себе не разрешил по разным причинам, он обкатывает на Дэхёне. Мужика же можно грубо иметь в рот и кусать за губы.  
Дэхёна опять напрягается, когда Ёнчжэ лижет и сосет там, где накусал, это чувствуется по оцепеневшей хватке пальцев и безмолвному воплю ниже пояса.   
Ёнчжэ сам чувствует удовлетворение, как будто кончил, а не просто вылизал весь рот Дэхёна, который тоже стал пахнуть вином.  
Без сильной охоты Ёнчжэ отпустил его волосы, его голову. Оторвался, и вместе с ним оторвалась противная жирная ниточка слюны. Растеклась блестящим между их губами, а потом порвалась.  
Ее одну Ёнчжэ посчитал омерзительной, вытирая рот пальцем.   
Дэхён думал, что слюнинка и есть самая возбуждающая вещь. Он был уверен, что Ёнчжэ добавил ее специально, как вишенку на тортик. Как...   
Сексуальная слюнка от гуру французских поцелуев. У Ёнчжэ седьмой дан по управлению слюнями и умению работать ртом.   
Дэхён был бы не прочь, чтобы Ёнчжэ ублажил его всего своим проворным языком, во всех дырочках, горошках и венках.  
С райский галлюцинацией про то, как Ёнчжэ пошарит своим маленьким горячим инструментиком в его пупке, Дэхён прижал Ёнчжэ носом к своей щеке и честно признался:  
\- Теперь я тебя хочу.  
Ёнчжэ целовали в ушко, гладили по волосам и даже нюхали. Он даже решил про себя написать свой роман про влюбленного пилота гражданской авиации и сделать его счастливым в конце, когда Дэхён выдал:  
\- Пойдем к тебе. Или поехали ко мне. Пожалуйста, Ёнчжэ, я так хочу, - и притерся к заднице тем местом, которое больше всего хотело.  
Понятно, он решил, что ему уже все можно, и запустил руки Ёнчжэ под рубашку, фанатично заскулив, когда под ней сам нашел пупочек.  
А вот Ёнчжэ от этого совсем передумал. Даже рассердился.  
Очень сильно вошел в негодующее состояние, не выйдя из пьяного, а это всегда больно.  
Пощечина прилетела Дэхёну в лицо прямо из-под собственной руки. Он не понимал, как Ёнчжэ удалось так быстро вывернуться из его объятия. И уж излишне говорить, как сильно до него не доходило, почему его побили.  
\- Стюардесс своих в кровать тащи. Пилот, блин, - сказал Ёнчжэ.  
Что-то ведь надо было сказать, прежде чем удаляться, оставляя Дехёна с неудобством в брюках и алеющей щекой.


	4. Эп. 2

Бывает, задумываешься глубоко, и ежедневные рутинные действия выполняешь автоматически.   
Никакого внимания Ёнчжэ не уделил процессу раздевания (хотя он не сомневался, что был тут один охотник посмотреть, если бы позвали): машинально содрал футболку через голову, расстегнул джинсы и перешагнул их, спущенные, оставив лежать на коврике.   
Стянул трусы и ногой запихал в стиральную машину.   
Из головы не уходила мысль про то, что какой же он неудачник. Вроде бы, как на ладони для него все тайные желания читательской публики: подавай им как не бывает, и чтобы принц был на белом коне и непременно красавец с голубыми глазами, а порно послаще и со словом "вошел".   
Ёнчжэ же все делал так, по этому "рецепту успеха", так почему вчера ему прилетело рукописями в морду от редактора?   
Может, не надо было называть Принца на белом коне "озабоченной обезьяной" и вкладывать в уста Соблазненного Девственника слова "да лучше б я с твоим конем".   
Однако же Ёнчжэ не может слов из песни выкидывать, это все прототип виноват. Прообраз, с которого Ёнчжэ Принца списывал - этот товарищ озабочен двадцать четыре на семь, над ним иногда устаешь насмехаться.   
Раздумывающий о жизненных тяготах Ёнчжэ открыл кран, чтобы пропустить холодную воду, и тут его взгляд упал на перевернутую вверх дном пустую бутылочку шампуня.   
\- Еще не хватало, - выругался он.   
Вот бы его когда-то посетил хозяйственный бзик, и оказалось бы, что он накупил два шампуня?   
Или старье какое, может, есть в шкафу, перед которым Ёнчжэ нагнулся присесть.   
Дверей он в принципе не закрывал, потому что кому надо, тот войдет. У кого совесть есть, тот, разумеется, не войдет застать голого Ёнчжэ в незаконченной приседающей позе (ровненько торчащего полужопиями в воздух, как пупс).  
\- Можно у тебя шорты одолжить? - спросил просунувшийся в дверь Дэхён.   
\- Можно, - ровным голосом разрешил Ёнчжэ.   
Дверь, судя по звуку, закрылась. Ёнчжэ, сморщившись, поглядел на бутылки чистящих средств на верхней полке - нету шампуня.   
Мыть голову гелем для душа очень не хотелось, и Ёнчжэ пришлось встать на коленки и заглянуть на нижнюю полочку.   
А дверь между тем снова открылась.   
\- А футболку можно? - спросил Дэхён.   
\- Можно и футболку, - ответил Ёнчжэ в шкаф.   
Теперь с какой-то заминкой (наверно, порассматривал сначала припавшего на белом банном коврике на локти абсолютно голого Ёнчжэ) Дэхён снова исчез.   
Расстроенный, Ёнчжэ с лицом думающего человека рассиживал на коврике и понимал, что должен был быть еще какой-то вариант, о котором он не подумал.   
Например, он когда-то покупал суперпонтовый шампунь, и к упаковке был примотан малюсенький бутылек-пробник. Что-то типа походной версии, в которой на один-два раза.   
\- А я помню, куда тебя положил! - вскочил Ёнчжэ.   
Ящичек под раковиной, он все барахло туда скидывает.   
Когда Ёнчжэ увлеченно рылся в ароматизированных свечах, кусочках пахучего мыла и использованных зубных щетках (точно барахло хранилось в ящичке), Дэхён просунулся снова:  
\- А трусы? Трусы можно занять?   
\- Все можно, - дал нелимитированное разрешение уже на ВСЕ Ёнчжэ. - Все, что найдешь - твое.   
\- А-а-а, - протянул Дэхён. Голый, как младенец, Ёнчжэ стоял на коленках перед раковиной и перебирал какую-то дрянь в выдвинутом ящичке. Нет, видел он, конечно, все... Но что-то больно бесстыже, Ёнчжэ вообще не обращал внимания ни на него, ни своего голого живота не стыдился, ни того, что там под ним болтается. Только ящик. - Ладно, спасибо.   
Дэхён нашел в себе силы отвести взгляд. Вынырнул обратно за дверь.   
А Ёнчжэ отыскал махонький пузырек шампуня и выражением победителя в глазах поднялся.   
Помоется он наконец-то, еще бы.   
Если его оставят в покое, наконец-то: а то дверь снова открылась, и из нее не то что пол-Дэхёна показалось, он целиком залез.   
И уведомил:  
\- Мне тоже надо помыться. Очень срочно, - и стал неприлично раздеваться, вышвыривая одежду на пол.   
\- Нет для тебя шампуня, - единственное, что сказал Ёнчжэ. - Себе еле нашел.   
\- Дак я... Я твоей любовью намылюсь, - отмахнулся Дэхён.   
Ему, понятное дело, вообще было все равно на мытье. Он втолкнул Ёнчжэ в кабинку и залез следом, торопливо соединив дверцы.   
Вода, настучавшая уже по затылку Ёнчжэ, ударила ему в лоб, и он полез отвернуть рассеиватель в стену, но вместо этого выкрутил смеситель на кипяток. Ёнчжэ взвизгнул и прижался к стенке.  
\- Останови свой кран, - а вот Дэхён не верещал, хотя его бы любой понял - он повернул кран в другую сторону, и кипяток сменился ледяной водой. - Отрегулируй свой проклятый кран, Джэ!   
\- Дурак, - обозвал Ёнчжэ.   
Обезьяна озабоченная. Из-за него Ёнчжэ все время пролетает как фанера над Парижем с гейским порно, которое, по его идее, должно собрать ему миллион поклонников.   
Вот напишет он правду: как Дэ обжог себе соски и чуть не сварился - и опять редактор ему в морду, мол, портишь настроение.   
А чего его портишь, если правда:  
\- Сиська обваренная, - ласково пожурил он.   
Потрогал пальчиком.   
\- Сиськи, - поправил Дэхён. - Обе жалей давай.   
Ну, Ёнчжэ, умевший только пальцами ковыряя сосочки, распалить партнера до состояния "бери пользуйся", в очередной раз постарался.   
\- Иди я тебя намылю, - потребовал Дэхён, шлепнув спиной себе на грудь тело, мимо которого (стоящего на коленках выпятив задницу) ему не удалось пройти.   
Наконец-то он его потрогает, где ему казалось так привлекательно, когда он застал из дверей, и руку засунет, куда хотел.   
\- Мыло... - напомнил Ёнчжэ. - Мыло забыл.


	5. Эп. 3

Почему у Ёнчжэ - потому что у самого не было "чувства дома". Не было родного угла: рейс туда-обратно это два дня, можно заскочить в квартиру за вещами и, собственно, все - готовить только себе небольшое удовольствие, хоть ему и нравилось стоять в фартуке за плитой.   
Другое дело Ёнчжэ: у него была любимая кроватка и на ней мягкое пышное одеялко, как у принцесски. В него Ёнчжэ любил зарываться с головой и именно это у него называлось "я дома" - лежание червяком в синтепоновой оболочке, изолированным от мудозвонов, портивших ему настроение.  
Квартира Ёнчжэ была его любимой, обожаемой крепостью, и в нее Дэхён подселился, заняв неопределенную роль, в которой было понемногу от "собаки", "соседа" и совсем чуть-чуть от "бойфренда". Смотреться по утрам в зеркало, застегивая воротничок рубашки, было так же нормально, как у себя или в пилотском хостеле.   
А спящий в синтепоновой обертке червячок делал вставание на рассвете немножко приятнее.   
Застегнув все пуговицы на кителе, Дэхён оставил после себя в ванной запах одеколона и направился в спальню, где тихонько разнимал складки одеялка, пока в одной ему не повезло найти лицо червячка.   
\- Джэ, я ушел, - сказал Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ не открывая глаз потянулся ручками обняться за пахучую парфюмерией шею. Вытянул губы, в которые его должны были поцеловать.   
Завершив ритуал сонного несоображающего целования, Дэхён укрыл червячка одеялком, захватил куртку и ушел совсем - хлопнула дверь.   
Теперь Ёнчжэ знает, что пилоты проходят хёлф-чек, тест на алкоголь и много еще чего перед полетом. Это занимает столько времени, что Дэхён уходит за четыре-пять часов до вылета, и когда у него утренний рейс, то он встает в четыре утра.   
Бывало, Ёнчжэ в это время спать ложился.   
Дэхён думает, что его невозможно добудиться в такое время. Видел бы он, как Ёнчжэ поднимается из своего одеяла, взъерошенный, как воробей, и красными глазами мигает на циферблат будильника, на котором 4:05.   
Потыкав я расстроенным лицом языком в щеку, Ёнчжэ даже решает встать и попить кофе, а там, если будет надо, уснет снова.   
На кухне в мойке стоит еще теплая кружка, которую господин Чон не удосужился вымыть, и Ёнчжэ на нее смотрит... без претензии, но с неодобрением.   
Говорил Дэхён ему про свою голубую мечту, и Ёнчжэ с ним обнимался, по-всякому поддерживал и болел, маленький фанат одного очень симпатичного пилота.   
А вот теперь пришло время обидеться на Дэ, который заявится только послезавтра ночью.   
И так месяц за месяцем. 

 

Сначала не спишь, и организм активизируется, подгоняет резервы - ты еще внимательнее и больше успеваешь, чем когда нормальный сон.   
А потом все, лимит, и сегодняшней ночью Дэхён его переступил.   
Щелчок дверного замка был как на воротах рая. Тепло и в сплошь черном интерьере кожаная куртка Ёнчжэ, рядом с которой он повесил свою, ненадолго прижавшись лбом к стене.   
Или идти на кухню, или идти в душ. Сил нет ни на то, ни на то.   
Раздеваясь на ходу, Дэхён дошлепал до спальни уже босыми ногами и, расставшись с брюками на пороге, с радостью нырнул под знаменитое одеялко и защупал руками: червячонка найти и прижать спиной к себе.   
Под одеялком Ёнчжэ (наощупь) казался тонюсеньким, но горячим. Поцеловать бы его под лопатку, погладить ее, но будить страшно.   
Пусть спит. Дэхён только говорит:  
\- Я ухожу - ты спишь, я прихожу - опять спишь.   
И вот как ни странно ему отвечают:  
\- Я в этом виноват?  
Дурак бы догадался, что он когда-нибудь предъявит свою претензию. Дэхён только надеялся, что будет готов, а оказалось, что у него из опций только апеллировать к физиологии.   
Взять и стянуть с Ёнчжэ трусы, например.   
Стянуть - Ёнчжэ дал. До самых коленок дал.   
А потом натренированной рукой выписал Дэхёну оплеуху. Не такую, как в самый первый раз, полегче. Просто чтобы вернулся в чувство.


	6. ecstasy of st. theresa

Сколько на звонок ни дави, из-за двери не слышно ни звука. Может быть, хорошая дверь. Может, Ёнчжэ оторвал от него провода, потому что незваный гость хуже татарина.   
Набраться смелости постучать Дэхёну мешала только одна мысль: от Ёнчжэ не знаешь, чего ждать. Может по ебалу оплеуху выписать.   
А то с порога языком в рот и будет лизаться.   
Наверное, звонок все-таки работал (очень тихо - тоже в духе Ёнчжэ), потому что дверь распахнулась. Хозяин квартиры с порога посматривал с неодобрением на гостя, который встал покрасивше, упираясь локтем в косяк, и расправил плечи.   
Дэхён улыбнулся по-голливудски, левой стороной рта, и подмигнул.   
\- Какой горячий парень, - поразился Ёнчжэ. - Аж пот бежит, - и ткнул пальцем в висок, по которому из коротко стриженных волосков стекал блестящий ручеек.   
Давая пройти, Ёнчжэ посторонился и добавил:  
\- Как в декабре оделся, - указывая на высокий тугой ворот водолазки. - Замерз, что ли?  
Сверху на Дэхёне еще и пиджак, толстый и клетчатый.   
Попреки Дэхён игнорировал всегда непринужденно, как будто не к нему обращались: сбросил пиджак с плеч и оттянул ворот водолазки, пропуская воздух внутрь:  
\- Расплавляюсь...  
\- Помочь тебе раздеться? - предложил Ёнчжэ.   
И одним движением ободрал пиджак с рук.   
Однако показалось мало. Дурачка Дэ хотелось помучить, и Ёнчжэ начал с толчка в стену, от которого пошел звон от одежных крючков.   
Мелочь любовных поцелуйчиков, возле этой же стены, была обменена на страстный засос.   
\- Как, все еще жарко? - поинтересовался Ёнчжэ.   
Шарясь рукой между лопаток, он сам чувствовал, что да - ткань влажная, кожа под ней горячая. Чон всегда может заменить радиатор, а если его еще раскачать...  
\- Еще как жарко, - просипел Дэхён, торопясь засунуть колено Ёнчжэ между ног и так закрепиться. - Все снимай.   
Если до грубого массажа ширинки коленной чашечкой Ёнчжэ был не сильно добреньким, то теперь пощады от него можно было не ждать. Сколько-то он правда скатал водолазку по ребрам Дэхёна, но остановился, когда тот уже поднял руки вывернуться из нее.   
И сказал:  
\- Ой, - прижав большими пальцами сосочки.   
Он растирал их вперед-назад, вверх-вниз и даже кружочками. Щипался, елозя на всунувшейся между ног коленке. Ёнчжэ производил удивительные звуки, всасывая их ртом, пока кончиками пальцев водил по подмышке, собирая влажное, пахнущее одинаково сильно одеколоном и потом.   
Дурачка можно было класть и обрабатывать. Ёнчжэ всегда держался до последнего, и если и сдавался, то не потому, что дурачок тащил его за задницу к кровати, пока Ёнчжэ пытался достать до пола, но на пять сантиметров не доставал.   
Ему всегда было очень обидно, когда Чон оказывался сверху, а он сам подмятым под. Когда Дэ называл его "червячонком" и всерьез показывал пальцем на ребра, "где худоба".   
Как будто с одного взгляда не было понятно, что у него плечи шире. А в талии Дэ вообще половина от него, он как оса в своем кителе.  
Поэтому Ёнчжэ чертыхнулся и даже помянул маму Чона, чьи руки стянули с живота футболку, намереваясь мстить.  
Мстить за травлю сосочков Дэхён намеревался долго и сладко, а начать с углубленьица на животике, в которое весело засовывать язык и кончик носа. Под безразмерными белыми балахонами Ёнчжэ прячет тельце нимфетки, маленькое, хорошенькое и нежненькое.   
И ему хоть сколько Ёнчжэ показывай цифры на весах, где он якобы тяжелее, все равно Дэхён... Только получая от Ёнчжэ по морде он сколько-то вспоминает, что это тело по закону ему не принадлежит (как раб, например, и он часто задумывается о том, как классно было бы, если бы сексуальное рабство опять стало легальным), а отдается исключительно по собственной прихоти.   
Ну и еще очень горячо у него получается одним движением вытряхнуть задницу Ёнчжэ из джинсов и дернуть на себя за ноги, чтобы не удрал к изголовью кровати.   
Процесс должен быть взаимным, и Ёнчжэ ногами обхватывает "осиную" талию, и потом говорит:  
\- Ёбтвою, - после этого опять в душ, а без этого уже трудно.   
Дэхён очень точно имитирует тот самый ритм, втирается в чужие трусы и позволяет себя царапать по плечам, а то ведь он видит, что Ёнчжэ чего-то очень сильно хочет.  
Он так открывает рот и облизывает себя по верхней губе, что Дэхён наклоняется к его лицу и с веселой улыбкой предполагает:  
\- Засунуть бы в этот рот... - но дышит неровно, как и Ёнчжэ, и поэтому эффект не такой сильный.   
Всего лишь снова по щеке. Самая ласковая оплеуха из тех, что он получал. Можно даже сказать - полная нежности. Знак любви и уважения от Ёнчжэ, который пыхтит под ним так горячо и тихо, будто в соседней комнате его мама с папой.   
Еще Ёнчжэ скребется ногтями ему под ремень джинсов и напрасно пытается отодрать, так что Дэхён подсказывает:  
\- Дурак, спереди расстегивай.   
Тяжелая пряжка клацает язычком, а Ёнчжэ перекатывается посидеть сверху. Задирает руки и прижимает к подушке. Услужливо напоминает:  
\- От тебя потом разит, - но вопреки себе съезжает пониже (потереться) и лизнуть соленую подмышку.   
Уставший сдерживаться Дэхён крючком указательного пальца стягивает с ягодиц резинку трусов.


	7. Эп. 4

Когда ты уже да, и вы оба ох, и чуть-чуть до ах - телефонный звонок последнее, чего ждешь.   
\- Это редактор! Это редактор! - с этим кудахтаньем Ёнчжэ подорвался с постели и убежал, сверкая голыми ногами.   
Лицом в подушку Дэхён размышлял о выражении "засунуть Х в задницу" и как это физически осуществимо, если Х - назойливый мобильник. Потом в подушке стало душно и нечем дышать, и пришлось подняться и пойти на кухню за тем, за чем он, собственно, явился.  
За жасминовым чаем, как бы лицемерно это ни прозвучало.   
Дело в том, что жасминовый куст рос в кадке на подоконнике кухни, а Ёнчжэ бесился, когда его общипывали ради чая, но Дэхён все равно... это делал. Оторвал пару листочков, залил кипятком прямо в кружке, а потом сидел и смотрел на зеленеющую воду, пока они не всплыли.   
Из другой комнаты фоновым шумом Ёнчжэ на кого-то орал, потом оправдывался, а еще дальше, кажется, клянчил.  
Когда он появился на пороге кухни с унылым лицом и телефоном в руке, Дэхён как граф попивал чаек из фигуристой чашечки, а в левой у него было блюдце с надкусанной конфеткой.   
\- Сидит, - раздражился Ёнчжэ. - Чай хлещет... - он посмотрел на подоконник и стало еще хуже: - А ну-ка покажи, что ты там пьешь.   
Дэхён бесстыже повернул кружку к нему плавающими листочками. Ёнчжэ взглянул на них, сморщился, но ничего не сказал - соскользнул на табуретку и принял позу расстроенного человека.   
\- Опять не получилось? - с сочувствием спросил Дэхён.   
А Ёнчжэ обреченно помотал головой. Потом, пережив пик расстройства, пояснил:  
\- Говорит, невозможно сосредоточиться на любовной линии от, цитирую, "невыносимого сарказма", - он замолчал, чтобы попозже раздраженно добавить: - Еще там, оказывается, пошлость и бытовуха, поверхностные, эгоистичные персонажи... И вообще говорит, когда надо кончать, то хочется ржать.   
Чай в чашке Дэхёна пошел пузырями. Он затрясся от смеха, а потом протянул руку:   
\- Дай читнуть.


	8. Copi two

Повернув ключ три раза, Дэхён распахнул дверь:  
\- Проходи, - и каким-то чудом удержался не подмигнуть.   
В чужой квартире Ёнчжэ первым делом заводил носом понюхать - улицей пахнет, ночью. Даже если на низком подоконнике пепельница с потухшей ополовиненой сигаретой. Отчего так, он сообразил быстро - нижняя фрамуга окна была оставлена открытой.   
\- Не боишься? - кивнув на нее, спросил Ёнчжэ у хозяина. - Второй этаж.   
\- Так... Что тут брать? - вопросом ответил Дэхён, гася свет в коридоре.   
И Ёнчжэ подумал, что да - ни телевизора, ни прикольных гаджетов, которые он сам так любит. В совмещенной с гостиной кухне не было даже микроволновки, только плита и холодильник. Никакой в помине кофеварки, за кофе из которой Ёнчжэ и явился.   
\- Кофе-то варить? - шепнул в затылок Дэхён, порядком напугав. - Не передумал?   
Ёнчжэ повернулся, и у него язык жгло рассказать про свою ненависть к лжецам и манипуляторам. В его случае проще было прямо говорить, чего хочешь - шанс получить был больше, чем если изворачиваться и плести интриги.   
\- Что, по роже дашь? - со смешком глядя на него спросил Дэхён. - Да сварю я тебе кофе, сварю.  
И точно повернулся к нему спиной, присел перед шкафчиком, достал почерневшую турку.   
\- Я не думал, что кто-то таким антиквариатом пользуется, - сказал Ёнчжэ, которому стало неловко. - Это что, прямо настоящая? Из меди?   
Дэхён постучал кувшинчиком по столу, мол, определи на звук.   
Что-то он так себя вел, что появлялось подозрение, что насмехается. Немножко. Чуть-чуть.   
От нечего делать Ёнчжэ продолжал рассматривать кухню, пока не нашел - вот оно. Сморщившиеся пол-яблока на тарелочке, сердцевинка в кружавчике из плесени:  
\- Ну ты классический холостяк, - посмеялся Ёнчжэ, приподнимая гадость за плодоножку - Дэхён ногой открыл для него дверцу, за которой нашлось мусорное ведро, и прокомментировал:  
\- Одинокий мужчина, нуждающийся в любви и заботе.   
\- Жалкое зрелище, - усмехнулся Ёнчжэ.   
С железной банкой молотого кофе в руках Дэхён остановился над брызгающейся пузырями с плиты туркой и спросил:  
\- Хочешь сделать меня счастливым?   
Ёнчжэ иронично мотнул головой, мол - ты говори, а мы придумаем, как отказать.   
\- Все просто, - продолжал Дэхён. - Обнимай меня, пока варится кофе.   
\- Только не говори мне, что ты изменился, - подколол Ёнчжэ, подходя ближе.   
Он действительно обнял со спины, руками за пояс. Выглядывал из-за плеча, пока мурлыкающий вполголоса неуловимый мотивчик Дэхён щедро навалил в кипяток кофейного порошка.   
Пахло кофе, ночью из окна и шерстью свитера.   
\- Хорошо? - спросил Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ был вынужден кивнуть, а там турка вспенилась и кофейная шапка полезла на плиту.

 

\- Что-то не так, - сказал Ёнчжэ, рассматривая черное в чашечке.   
\- М? - отозвался Дэхён. Он поднял голову и случайно ударил Ёнчжэ в лицо. - Ты о чем?   
\- Кофе твой странный, - упрекнул Ёнчжэ. - Он не должен мне нравиться. Вода какая-то.  
\- Он из турки, - напомнил Дэхён.   
\- Он даже не крепкий!  
\- Я посмотрю, как ты уснешь, - в своем кофе Дэхён был уверен.   
Ёнчжэ еще мог придумать миллион отмазок оправдаться и открыл рот сказать:  
\- Но... - но к губам прижали палец.   
А Дэхён сказал:  
\- Это не кофе. Это я. Я тебе нравлюсь.


	9. Эп. 5

\- Ну, - Дэхён сомневался, какое у нормального человека должно сложиться впечатление, - ты приукрасил, конечно.   
Сам он не претендовал на роль человека разумного с тех пор, как пишущий гей-порно Ёнчжэ сделал его одним из главных героев, припомнив ему не столько всякие романтические шалости, сколько высмеивая грехи его испорченной натуры.   
\- Но ты же это сказал, - возразил Ёнчжэ. - Про кофе. И я тебя обнимал.   
Дэхён наклонил голову, припоминая далекую-далекую ночь, когда ему (и Ёнчжэ тоже, он уверен), было хорошо и спокойно вдвоем. Вот бы уметь путешествовать по своим лучшим моментам - забавно признавать, тогда Дэхён составил бы странный список. Белый след двигателей на небе из далекого детства, рассвет в кабине самолета. Или вот как тогда Ёнчжэ не хотел, но засыпал прямо на его коленках - видимо, кофе ему правда не вставил.   
\- Сказал, - наконец, согласился Дэхён. - Но другими словами, близко не было так поэтично.   
\- Ну и что, - а Ёнчжэ с того конца стола пожал плечами. - Все равно забраковали.   
\- Тебе-то, конечно, ничего, - пробормотал Дэхён. "А я себя игрушкой на витрине чувствую. Бракованной". - Скажи, Джэ, а что надо сделать, чтобы ты перестал?   
Отвечать Ёнчжэ не торопился, грыз ноготь.   
\- Вдруг гейское порно - это не твое?   
\- Твое, не твое, - вспыхнул Ёнчжэ. - Кому какое дело. Журналистика тоже не мое, я даже новости писать не могу. Хочется мне, понимаешь? Признания хочу, читателей своих! Думал, чего проще голубой ебли - ан нет!  
Во время его монолога Дэхён чесал макушку и думал, как влезть поделикатнее. Влез:  
\- Ну если не выходит... - на свою голову.   
Ёнчжэ даже встал:  
\- Я к тебе лез, когда ты мне про свою мечту заливал? Ты у нас молодец, смог...  
\- Да не то чтобы я смог, - смущенно влез Дэхён.   
Хотя оказалось, что его не хвалить помянули, а попрекать:  
\- А я не смог. В тринадцатый раз не смог. Нет у меня ни неба, ни боингов, ни имени. Я, как бы, твоя полная противоположность...  
Здесь сдерживаться стало сложно Дэхёну. Нет, он понимал, что Ёнчжэ бы посидеть в углу, в одеялко свое завернуться, и он снова был бы нормальный.   
Но.   
\- Я-то тут при чем? Ты и так уже меня изобразил со ста ракурсов, меня настоящего не осталось. Я это читаю и знаешь о чем думаю? Что я плохой, что я хреновая подделка под твоих героев.  
Мигая на него глазами, Ёнчжэ просто стоял.   
\- А иногда я думаю по-другому, - договаривал накопившееся Дэхён. - Что ты со мной связался, чтобы было о чем писать. Спасибо за чай, я пошел.   
\- Куда ты пошел? - спросил Ёнчжэ.   
Дэхён ответил из коридора:  
\- Куда-нибудь, - тканью пошуршал клетчатый пиджак. - Вот он, твой шанс наплакать главу про расставание.


	10. Gray collar

\- Через пять минут, - шепнул он. От его голоса мурашки заструились по спине, закололо кончики пальцев. - Лучше приходи.   
И хоть мне не перестать было его хотеть, я не смирялся. Я не подчинялся его приказам.   
\- А то? - спросил я.   
Ведь просто мне нравилось ему перечить.   
\- А то будет хуже, - пообещал Дэхён, больно прищепив кожу на моем запястье.   
Она покраснела, а я смотрел в ту сторону, куда он ушел. Он потерялся в толпе мужчин в пиджаках, ведущих деловые разговоры. Если бы он снял свой пиджак и остался в одной рубашке, все глаза сразу остановились бы на нем - точеная фигура, волевое лицо, тонкая, как будто он не юрист, а артист балета, талия.  
Всегда думая о том, какой же он красивый, я краснею. Краснея, я думаю, как пойду в переговорную, куда он сказал мне прийти, и случится то, чего я хочу больше жизни. 

Ступая по мягкому ворсу ковров, устилавших наш офис, мое сердце бешено стучало по ребрам. Становиться его в сотый раз - и все еще мало.   
Неожиданно меня дернули за воротничок рубашки, и я тут же почувствовал сильные руки, обвившие мою талию.   
\- Вот ты где-е-е, - похотливый язык лизнул мое ушко.   
Дэхён втащил меня за матовую дверь (за ней нас будет не видно) и спиной прижал к стене. Это была маленькая комнатка, для двоих (для нас), большую часть пространства занимал огромный принтер в углу, настоящая махина.   
Я убрал его руки от своего горла и поправил воротничок:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?   
А ему нравилось играть мачо. Он упер ладони по обеим сторонам от меня и нагнулся к лицу, шепнув:  
\- Тебя, малыш.   
Мы начали целоваться, как дикие звери. Я не мог насытиться поцелуями в шею, я расстегивал его рубашку и сосал, кусал сладкую пахнущую его любимым Хьюго кожу. Дэхён сумел расстегнуть все мои пуговицы, а потом я почувствовал его большую ладонь, скользнувшую под ремень моих брюк.   
Я застонал, колени подогнулись. Если бы Дэхён не подхватил меня, я бы упал. На руках он отнес меня к столу и усадил на крышку. Я тут же раздвинул ноги, чтобы прижаться своим возбуждением к его и потереться.   
Но сдаться так просто я не мог.   
\- Я не трахаюсь в... в... - я кивнул на принтер, но не смог найти слова.   
\- Я не собирался тебя тут трахать, - ответил Дэхён своим густым приятным голосом. - Мы ведь любим друг друга.   
Он чмокнул меня в губки.   
А потом добавил:   
\- Ебля - вот подходящее слово!   
Я ударил его по лицу со всей силы, которую смог найти в ослабевших от ласк руках.


	11. Эп. 6

\- Пизде-е-ец... Я готов блевануть... Я блюю, я блюю, я фонтан блевоты... Я плачу...  
Слезам Дэхёна Ёнчжэ даже верил. Читая, сначала тот просто морщился, как будто не понимал.   
Потом скорчился и заплакал. Дальше изъяснялся почти исключительно матом:  
\- Бля-я-я, какая пизда. Я даже не знаю, что хуже: эта вот "большая ладонь скользнула" или "потереться свои возбуждением".   
Сидя на полу, ковыряя кисточки на ковре, Ёнчжэ иронично усмехался.   
Ближе к концу Дэхён на кресле подпрыгнул:  
\- Ептвоюмать! - и в этот раз на его залитом слезами лице можно было вычислить восторг. - Оплеуха на месте! Аха-ха-ха...  
Из трех кисточек Ёнчжэ почти доплел косичку, когда Дэхён признался:  
\- Я, честно, хрен знает, как ты это делаешь. Это было самое блевотинное, что я читал в своей жизни.   
\- Я знаю, - тихо кивнул Ёнчжэ.   
\- В смысле, - поправился Дэхён. - У тебя реально талант. Ты та-а-ак стебанул...  
А потом его прошибло молнией сомнения:  
\- Ты же подъебывал, да?   
\- Что? - переспросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Давай не придуривайся, - забеспокоился Дэхён. Но Ёнчжэ смотрел на него честными глазами ребенка и мотал головой. - Колись давай.   
Не помогало.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
Пользуясь тоже иногда своим правом, Дэхён выписал лёгенькую ювелирную пощечинку Ёнчже по профилю красивого фейса.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - признал Ёнчжэ, отодвигая чужую руку от лица. - Пошутил я. Зато угадай, что сказал редактор?  
\- М... дай подумать, - сделал умное лицо Дэхён. - Что это твоя лучшая попытка?  
Ёнчжэ сделал 'бинго' и упал беззвучно истерично ржать на ковер, которому заплетал косы.  
Дэхен протянул руки:  
\- Иди ко мне, малыш. Я буду покрывать поцелуями твои ступни, пока ты не будешь готов принять в себя мой размер.  
Скулеж с пола стал чувственнее, к нему добавились слезы.


	12. Эп. 7

Когда Ёнчжэ уютным калачиком лежит на диване и его дыхание тихое-тихое и ровное-ровное.  
Когда он не дергается ни почесаться, ни поменять позу.   
Когда только что вернувшийся от "по своим делам" Дэхён кончиками ногтей приятно поцарапывает его голую руку.   
То кому-то, конечно, может показаться, что Ёнчжэ спит. Или находится на самом краешке сладкой дремы, который осталось только переступить и начать видеть сны.   
Но на самом деле его неутомимый дух рыщет, злой гений бодрствует и очень продуктивен - фабрика зла работает полным ходом.   
Как бы между делом он пальчиками скырк-скырк по дэхёновой коленке, и засыпающему сознанию самого Дэхёна этот звук представляется не приятнее царапанья по цинку.  
\- Дэ, - Ёнчжэ перекатывается на спину. Волосы рассыпаются на кончики пальцев Дэхёна, и он машинально их расчесывает, стараясь не вывалиться из своего сладкого состояния засыпания. - Дэ, я придумал. Надо писать о социальных язвах.   
\- Да, - соглашается Дэхён.   
\- Знаешь, предубеждения, - продолжает Ёнчжэ. - Отсутствие толерантности к геям при формальном уважении их прав и всякое такое.   
\- Ага, - поддакивает Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ улыбается, довольный - упрямец с ним соглашается.   
\- И потом я подумал, что поход к семейному психологу - забавный опыт.   
\- Конечно, - кивает Дэхён.   
\- Пускай зальет нам, что мы с тобой хреновая пара, - от собственной идейки Ёнчжэ сильно весело и он хохочет. - Аха-ха-ха... Расскажешь ему, какой я гандон, он посоветует от меня избавиться. Если вообще согласится принять, но тогда будет о чем писать. По-любому прибыль, мы обязаны сходить.   
У Дэхёна получается такое классное, длинное и прочувствованное мычание, что Ёнчжэ продолжает быть всем доволен. Он вскакивает с коленок и вешается Дэхёну на шею, в порыве внезапной благодарности целуя в щеку.   
От его толчка Дэхён просыпается. 

 

Вопреки злорадным прогнозам Ёнчжэ, назначить встречу с психологом ему удалось. Впрочем, есть вероятность, что она не знала. Ёнчжэ просто записался под своим именем, а у него на лице ведь не написано, что у него подруга без пестика, но с тычинкой. Что он приведет ее с собой, хмурую до неприличного, и будет сидеть в приемной нога на ногу, почитывая валяющийся на столике глянец, пока она не сводит с него затаивших мстительное выражение глаз.   
Только по этому нехорошему взгляду Дэхёна их, дожидающихся своего времени в приемной, можно было ассоциировать друг с другом, и кое-кому с ногой на ноге и носом в глянцевых страницах было наверняка плевать, а кто-то другой отдал бы все, чтобы сейчас сидеть где-нибудь в другом кресле.   
И ведь он пытался. Новость о том, что "сегодня ты и я идем к психологу", стала нехорошим откровением, и вспомнить когда и при каких обстоятельствах согласие было дано и зафиксировано, оказалось невозможно.   
Могло оказаться, что Ёнчжэ решил, как он всегда любил делать, разом за обоих, поэтому Дэхён, минуя дознавание, думал сразу просто спятиться.  
\- Не могу сегодня, - с серьезным лицом сказал он. - Рейс после обеда.   
\- Вроде, - задумался Ёнчжэ, - сегодня не понедельник и не пятница.   
Дэхён нашелся:  
\- Подменяю.   
А Ёнчжэ просто отмахнулся:  
\- Прекрати врать. Или сначала научись.   
А вешать лапшу Ёнчжэ, между прочим, вообще не простое дело. Где тут справиться.   
Крашеная в пепельный с сизыми прядями врачиха выпроводила посетительницу и кивнула Ёнчжэ, который просто отложил журнал и ткнул Дэхёну в бок:  
\- Пошли, дорогой.   
Производя впечатление заразного, Дэхён уселся в кресло и постоянно почесывался - то шею, то палец, то кончик носа. Взгляда докторши он демонстративно избегал и она с Ёнчжэ рассматривали друг друга, прицениваясь.   
Возможно, парочка геев не в первый раз оказалась в ее кабинете, но это и не случалось так часто, чтобы ей перестало быть интересно.   
А по блестящим любопытным глазам Ёнчжэ, как он рассматривал ее с ног до головы (включая макияж, серьги и прическу) и помещение, в котором оказался, как легко барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику (как будто вместо него ему бы сейчас клавиатуру) можно было предположить, что в голове он уже поднаписал пару саркастических абзацев.   
\- Чем я могу помочь? - спросила докторша.   
И Чон на мгновение перестал демонстративно игнорировать, когда в его сторону Ёнчжэ махнул похуистический жест и сказал:  
\- Он бесит меня.   
Наверное, врачиха еще не начала подозревать, что Ёнчжэ тот еще фрукт и пришел как в цирк. Она спросила:  
\- Чем ваш партнер Вас раздражает?  
\- Ему хоть чё говори, - пожаловался Ёнчжэ. - Хоть бошку проклюй, он все равно все по-своему делает.   
Докторша сняла очки:  
\- Я вас не совсем понимаю.   
Ёнчжэ активизировался, наклонился к ней:  
\- Ну вот смотрите. Сказал ему жасмин не обрывать. Это бабушкин жасмин, я им дорожу. А он его в чай заваривает. Причем ведь нет, дать отрасти - это мы слишком нетерпеливые. Рвет и рвет каждый день. Куст уже голый, как веник ободранный. А он бабушкин же, я дорожу.   
Дэхён опустил голову, чтобы врачиха на него не смотрела и ничего взглядом не спрашивала. Пускай у самого Ёнчжэ уточняет:  
\- Жасмин - это цветок?   
\- Вообще, - ответил Ёнчжэ, - это куст. Но можно и цветком назвать.   
\- Хорошо, - согласилась умная тетя, над которой издевался злой пациент. - Хорошо. Что-то еще друг в друге вас не устраивает?   
Она снова (с просьбой в глазах) взглянула на Дэхёна, но тот в очередной раз не подал ей руки помощи, а Ёнчжэ влез:  
\- Он в облаках все время. Летает по два дня.   
Как это можно было понять? Как удалось, так и ладно.   
\- Вы употребляете наркотики? - в этот раз она обратилась к Дэхёну и ждала ответа от него, но Ёнчжэ оказался быстрее:  
\- Да нет. Он пилот.   
Дэхён покивал.   
Докторша вернула себе умное лицо и кивнула:  
\- Понятно. Вам недостаточно времени, которое вам уделяют.   
Довольный и понятый Ёнчжэ торопливо закивал.   
\- Еще что-то? Я должна понять все ваши проблемы, чтобы суметь помочь.   
\- Да какие проблемы, - перебил Ёнчжэ. - Говорю же, он меня бесит. Знаете, какие мерзкие у него привычки?   
Дэхён, которому тоже стало любопытно узнать, где же он особенно мерзок, повернулся к Ёнчжэ, излагавшему, как будто у него словесный понос:  
\- Уши облизывает. Сзади подкрадывается, сцапывает и давай бедные мои уши сосать.  
\- В смысле, - заинтересовалась врачиха, - мочку? Как форма ласки?  
\- В том и дело, что нет,- отказал Ёнчжэ. - Он верхнюю часть уха грызет. Как свиные уши, знаете, некоторые любят хрящики грызть.  
Докторша сняла очки.  
\- У вас, - обратилась к Дэхен, - у вас есть жалобы?  
\- Меня все устраивает, - заверил он.  
С сучонком и его ушами разборки подождут привата.   
\- Ладно, - врачиха снова собиралась с силами. - Давайте обсудим вашу сексуальную жизнь...  
\- А все в порядке, - неожиданно бодро отозвался Ёнчжэ.  
Как подтвердить она внимательно уставилась на Дэхёна, но он тоже с достоинством кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - сама за собой повторила докторша. - Я назначу вам индивидуальные сеансы. Должно помочь.  
Возможно, если отделить клоуна от второго, который нормальный, она сохранит разум неповрежденным.  
Молчавший все это время Дэхен застрял в дверях, чтобы повернуться и сказать:  
\- Я вспомнил. Он меня бьет.


	13. Opt out

Есть много классных мест провести отпуск: море, горы, развалины старых замков. Можно съездить в Пакистан и попробовать не заразиться.  
А где провести отпуск, если денег на авиабилеты не хватает? Если последний раз Ёнчжэ заплатили три месяца назад (но за фотографии), и даже родители стали отвечать на звонки неохотно, потому что от него только и услышишь "дай денег" и "тогда я еще позвоню".  
Когда финансовый ручеек чахлеет и вот-вот пересохнет, самое дешевое место, где можно провести отпуск - деревня.   
А еще можно быть Чоном Дэхёном.   
Чоном Дэхёном, который на Ёнчжэ, предложившего хотя бы на два дня слетать на море, посмотрел как на дурака и отказался:  
\- Я никуда не полечу, - и, наверно, правда можно было понять, почему он выписал себе домик в деревне, и в первое же утро напялил спортивные штаны с полосочками и поперся в горы собирать шишки.   
За ним по пятам в горы поднимался и Ёнчжэ, но мозги не выедал, просто выпил сначала свою воду, потом его. На плоской, как будто обветренная столешница, вершине горы, Дэхён стоял в своем спортивном костюмчике, смотрел на лазурно-голубое августовское небо и облизывал пот с губы - даже в горах, даже на исходе лета в полдень разжаривалось пекло, и пить хотелось до обморока.   
Вытирая пот из-под носа Ёнчжэ сам виновато ему улыбался - бутылочку с водичкой надо было просто припрятать, а не в самом деле выпивать.   
Бойскаут нашел в камнях худенький ручеек и сказал, что это можно пить.   
\- Какой ты у меня молодец, - похвалил Ёнчжэ, нацедивший уже полный желудок и фляжечку. - Давай обдрищем эти прекрасные горы.   
В ответ Дэхён скалился и уписывал походную консерву, но перечить не говорил ни слова со вчерашнего вечера, будто правда намерился в отпуске очиститься от скверны обзывательств, драк и скандалов.   
Впрочем, не удержался и накормил Ёнчжэ можжевельником, и тот долго плевал себе под ноги, но ядерный хвойный вкус никуда не девался.   
В четвертом часу солнце заиграло в прятки с облаками, а Ёнчжэ мог бы довести святого просто потому, что ему было скучно. Он вспомнил про камеру и, лежа на дороге, снимал небо короткофокусным объективом, так что получилась чашка вроде озера, в которую любопытно заглядывали макушки гор и деревьев и Чон тянул палец, что-то показывая, только почему-то не указательным, а средним.   
Раз ему так было надо внимания, Ёнчжэ заснял следы его кроссовок в пыли:  
\- Назову Wayfaer? Заплатят хреналион вон за идею-из-пальца.  
Осведомленный о его бедственном экономическом положении Дэхён кощунственно поддакивал:  
\- Твоя редакция благотворительностью занимается? Спишут по статье "на благотворительность" желторотым авторятам.  
\- Вообще не смешно, - обиду не такого уж юного Ёнчжэ, пусть и выглядевшего нимфеткой, можно было понять. - Давай попозируй.  
В глубине души подмывало пощелкать затвором, пока Чон не смотрит, ничем не аргументируя лучше глупого "просто так". На память - но Дэхён надвинул панамку на нос быстрее, и Ёнчжэ поймал в адидасовском костюме хип-хоп артиста, которого со смехом обозвал:  
\- Нигга. 

 

Но только в деревне можно разглядеть Млечный Путь. Если абстрагироваться от лая собак и шума драндулетов, на которых по ночам раскатывают подростки, получается выловить из холодного ветра, гуляющего под звездами, ощущение себя крошечной песчинкой на берегу океана чужих, далеких галактик. Свидетеля тому, как свет от уже возможно мертвых звезд долеает до нашей планеты и разбивается об электромагнитное свечение неспящих городов.   
\- Я не пониманию, что ты несешь, - отозвался на это Дэхён, - но пробирает, продолжай.   
Ёнчжэ валялся на топчанчике рядом в махровых носках и одолженной без спросу в шкафу длинной женской кофте, на которой, как положено, рукава вытянуты, а задница просижена пузырем. В таком прикиде он напоминал даму в критические дни, неохочую прихорашиваться, занятую только нуждой не застыть, ради чего прижимающуюся к Дэхёну потеснее в поисках подмышки, чтобы бы засунуть нос погреться.   
Он мог сменить тему, думать о чем-то своем или вовсе не слушать, потому что сказал:  
\- Ты со мной, даже когда нет, - сомнительное впечатление после себя Ёнчжэ сгладил тем, что перекинул свободную левую руку через Дэхёна, а правой ладошкой закрыл нос подышать.   
Прижался еще приятнее, амбивалентный шерстяной комочек. Дэхён не хотел показывать, даже не возился под ним, тело само подставляло для Ёнчжэ руки и принимало его форму, как вата в коробке с чем-то важным и хрупким.   
У деревенского отдыха с его ночными холодами, загонявшего Ёнчжэ лежать в его кресло и обниматься, когда без него городской ребенок Ёнчжэ не знал, что можно из дикого съесть, что нельзя - в этом было много забавного в довесок к ощущению изолированности от цивилизации.   
Без новостей, например, уже четыре дня. Без интеренетов и даже радио. Хочется чего-нибудь почитать, даже если это не новости соцсетей, и Дэхён скашивает глаза на черную макушку, тихо прислушивающуюся к стуку сердца в его груди:  
\- Написал что-нибудь сегодня? - он молчит про то, что черновички Ёнчжэ обычно смешнее и оригинальнее новостей.   
Привычкой стало дожидаться нового маленького кусочка, в котором даже если не будет смысла, то все равно Дэхёну нравится. Просто как губка впитывать презревший все шаблоны стиль, который Ёнчжэ использует, собирая слова в предложения как никто другой.   
Копошась вытащить из зеленого кармана растянутой кофты, Ёнчжэ бурчит:  
\- Да, - носом в подушку, а потом протягивает свой смартфон.   
Как порядочный человек он привез интеренет в деревню вместе с собой и телефоном. Хранил свои писульки в "облаке" и беззастенчиво пользовался "хотспотом" мобильника, наличие которого от Дэхёна даже не скрывалось. Просто поделиться с ним, скучающим по новостям из соцсетей, было бы глупо: новости новостями, а Чон между тем не в шутку гордился четырьмя днями без цивилизации, прожитыми в девственной глуши. Они, как бы, делали его счастливым, и Ёнчжэ молчал.   
Дэхёну не так много требовалось для счастья. Взяв телефон в руки, он и сейчас обрадовался:  
\- Спасибо, - и взялся за чтение.   
Стараясь не торопиться, потому что написано было немного.   
"У женщин есть врожденное чувство определять "своего" мужчину. Даже у самых крошечных женщин.   
С необычным (тепленьким) Ёнчжэ, который, как будто ему десять, скакал с ней на диване (и оба подлетали до потолка), было наверняка весело. Не стесняясь прохожих, он мог петь на улице. Хохотать в церкви и ходить босиком по клумбам. С Ёнчжэ было классно дурачиться, но он ей не нравился.   
Ей нравился Дэхён, и это было ясно, как дважды два. Например, Ёнчжэ мог полчаса уговаривать ее надеть колготки, а следующие полчаса - орать. Его крики в грош не ставили, зато когда появлялся Дэхён, Сонхва усаживалась на диван и протягивала ему по очереди обе ножки, чтобы на них натянули розовые колготины, хотя ей было сложно сдерживаться и не дрыгать ногами даже три минуты.   
Он заплетал самые кривые к мире косички из тонких волосков, при этом успевая пару раз больно дернуть, но она терпела и каждый день приходила к нему за "прической".  
Она обожала сидеть у Дэхёна на шее и рассматривать всех с такой высоты. В ее довольном взгляде можно было прочитать горделивое "Папа выше всех""  
\- А откуда у нас дочь? - спросил Дэхён, глядя поверх мобильника на, возможно, спавшего Ёнчжэ.   
Движения его зеленых лопаток, каждый вдох, завораживали: он улегся на чужую грудь так, что стал походить на горбуна Квазимодо.   
Но Ёнчжэ не спал. Максимально равнодушно он предположил:  
\- Твоя? Ты про нее не знал?   
\- Не может быть, - отказался Дэхён. - Я не такой. Я бы знал.   
\- Точно? - Ёнчжэ поднял голову и усмехнулся.   
Комедии ради (а их он очень любил), Ёнчжэ не сводил взгляда с лица Дэхёна, продолжаяя вежливо улыбаться. К сожалению, Дэхён ответил:  
\- Нет. Но она бы мне сказала, а раз нет, то значит нет.   
Ёнчжэ издевательски хмыкнул и лег обратно на него.   
"Не о ревности стоило бы сожалеть. Ёнчжэ не ревновал ее к "папе", за тысячу раз, когда связь между ними почти оборвалась, он научился доверять Дэхёну, просто он сам оказался ни внутри, ни снаружи. Если бы он мог игнорировать ее, плач и выходки, которыми она щедро его награждала, было бы намного легче. Ничего не могло бы его задеть, равнодушие - такое безопасное чувство.   
Но Ёнчжэ не мог, держать покерфейс и вежливый тон - не его. В его стиле взрываться и по-глупому кричать на маленькую девочку, которая снова (нарочно - крошки так дьявольски умны) обидела его, снова показала свое "а ты мне никто" отношение, стоило ему только потребовать разок подчиниться ему.   
А все потому, что женский лайкометр обошел его стороной. Или ревность здесь все-таки причем, ее ревность.   
А хуже всего, если каждый день не знаешь (знаешь), когда (что) разорешься и чем это кончится (в самом деле). Что самое уютное утро может превратиться в утро судного дня.   
\- Не буду кашу, - Сонхва кулачонком отстранила тарелку от себя.   
Ёнчжэ быстро оглянулся на дверь - драгоценного "супруга" там не было - и сказал:  
\- Ешь быстро. А то получишь.   
Любимая дочь дьявола, в платьице с котятами и накрашенным красным лаком ногтем указательного пальчика, запихала миску с кашей ко краю стола:  
\- Не буду есть, - повторила для тех, кто внутренне Ёнчжэ.   
Может, Ёнчжэ уже здесь отвесил бы ей прафилактический подзатыльник, но появился веселый Дэхён, который застучал кружками - собирал завтрак им двоим.   
\- А что будешь? - кисло спросил Ёнчжэ. - Сделать бутерброд?   
Настроения улыбаться, даже фальшиво, не было.   
Сонхва покивала.   
Толкаясь с Дэхёном возле холодильника, Ёчжэ быстро слепил веселый бутер из сосиски, помидора и листка салата.   
Но Сонхве не понравилось:  
\- Но здесь сала-ат, - капризно и разочарованно протянула она.  
Салат. Тот самый салат, который она всегда ела, и ей нравилось.   
\- Все! - Ёнчжэ вышвырнул зеленый листок на стол. - Нет салата. Ешь. Попробуй только не съесть.   
Спиной чувствовалось пристальное внимание Дэхёна, который бросил резать хлеб. Или чем он там занимался.   
\- И что же ты теперь не ешь? - издевался Ёнчжэ. Сонхва сидит с куском хлеба в руках, изображает из себя испуганного, трясущегося кролика. Но есть ни за что не станет. - Сколько блюд я должен для тебя приготовить, а?   
К черту маленького дьвола. Ёнчжэ вкатил ей затрещину и получил удовольствие от звона в маленькой головенке с худой косичкой и бантиком.   
Сонхва бросилась реветь моментально, как очень шумный фонтан открыли: А-А-А-А...  
\- Так тебе и надо, - пробормотал Ёнчжэ, и эти самые слова мог бы сказать Дэхён.   
Он ударил точно таким же образом, как сам Ёнчжэ, затрещиной по затылку. С той же самой силой, но, наверно, домножил ребенка на взрослого, и от этого коэффициента в голове зазвенело, как после сотрясения.   
Даже Сонхва бросила реветь.   
Он опустился перед ней на коленки, вообще не глядя на Ёнчжэ, и подовинул отпихнутую тарелку, и собрал заново разоренный бутерброд. Сказал:  
\- Смотри, это не просто каша. Космонавты только ее и едят на завтрак. Бутерброд тоже космический, он левитирует...   
Чудесная история о летающей колбасе.   
Вышвырнув в раковину ложку, Ёнчжэ оставил их наслаждаться друг другом. Даже больше, он хлопнул входной дверью, уступив им для этого свою квартиру"  
\- Однако, - медленно произнес Дэхён, почесывая подбородок, - ты себя не пожалел.   
Как ничего такого признавая, Ёнчжэ пожал зелеными плечами и добавил:  
\- Именно так все и было бы.   
Его слова никак не сочетались с сонным зеванием и радостным обниманием Дэхёна за ребра. И все же он недолго пролежал правым ухом у него на груди. Поднял голову и спросил:  
\- Ты хочешь ребенка?   
\- Не знаю, - с улыбкой Дэхён пожал плечами (не без задней мысли избежать этого разговора ночью).  
А Ёнчжэ улегся опять со словами:  
\- Я знаю, что хочешь, - и то ли у него никаких мыслей по этому поводу не было, то ли знать что-то такое про Дэхёна это его тайная суперспособность.   
Хотя что. Лежа на нем ухом, Ёнчжэ видит настоящее в молоке тумана новых дней. В глухом тум-тум-тум сердца, в тепле, которое всегда поднимается от горячего тела, в ласковости, которая у него включается там, где Ёнчжэ начинает кипятиться и орать - вычитать в Дэхёне человека с врожденной тягой к семейному нетрудно.   
\- Ты прав, - задумчивым голосом признает Дэхён. - Я не думал об этом, пока не прочитал твое... то, что ты написал. Возможно, я хочу...   
Он поправляет воротник уродливой зеленой кофты, разглаживая вязку по шовчикам, потом по петелькам.   
\- У тебя талант. Заставляешь переживать на себе. Понеприятнее что-нибудь, как грязные носки в лицо сунешь. А когда наоборот, когда ты пишешь про любовь - в груди появляется тепло и греет, как настоящее, - Ёнчжэ привстает на руке, отобрав воротник кофты от гладящих пальцев, и стеклянным взглядом смотрит мимо говорящего Дэхёна. - Чудеса, - тихим, мягким голосом обзывает это Дэхён, - и ты...  
\- Я, - передразнивает Ёнчжэ. - Я. К чертовой матери...  
Становится понятно, что он с самого начала разговора был раздражен. Апатичен, чем-то расстроен или просто тосклив - его настроения хуже погоды, а он сам не дается жалеться.   
Дэхён говорит:  
\- Джэ, - и, чуть-чуть погодя, - у тебя ЕСТЬ талант, и пусть пока он тебя только мучает... Обижаешь меня, говоришь, что у тебя нет фанатов. А я кто? И, главное, как давно, да?   
Моргающий ресничками Ёнчжэ опускает голову:  
\- Ну вот зачем ты так, - он не напрашивался на жалость, Дэхён дал просто так, и теперь у него в глазах горячо от благодарности, которую он все равно не озвучит словами.   
Ёнчжэ хорошо одному, он никого не упрекает и ничего не ждет, особенно когда ему грустно, и только Дэхён умеет делать так, что грусть пропадает вместе с головной болью о завтрашнем дне.   
\- Стыдно? - тихо-тихо, тише, чем шёпот, губы Дэхёна доставляют слова прямо в ухо Ёнчжэ, который молча трясет головой, мол, да, но не говори мне больше.   
\- Вообще не понимаю, что я в последнее время делаю, - признает Ёнчжэ.   
"Херню ты делаешь, - про себя соглашается Дэхён, как маленького мальчика похлапывая его по спинке, как из детского сада забрал братика почему-то плачущим, и тут-то где-то и зарыт парадокс родственной любви, от которой прижимающийся Ёнчжэ, хоть в соплях и вытянутой кофте, такой драгоценный, что хоть трогай его только кончиками пальцев. - И я тоже себя не понимаю"  
Не был же. Сопливым таким никогда не был, а тут вдруг дикое желание носить кого-то на руках так ко двору, и если бы Ёнчжэ можно было заплатить за боязливый взгляд уставших глаз, чтобы он почаще так смотрел и ему было стыдно, что так много любви из него сочится.   
Даже когда он просто запрявляет оставшиеся без укладки и кондиционера, ставшие жесткими волосы за ухо, Дэхён смотрит вбок, на косточку на его руке, и в нем викторианское желание схватить и прижаться губами.   
Если бы Ёнчжэ не делал ему хуже и хуже. Всегда.   
\- Я-я... - как в кино про девочку и мальчика, - тебя-я-я... бу-бу, - и спрятался в его руках.   
По-киношному же Дэхён потирает большим пальцем косточки, хрящик на шее. Руку и ласку деть некуда, если не опустить Ёнчжэ на плечо, заскальзывая заодно кончиками пальцев под ворот его футболки, дотрагиваясь до теплой кожи медленно, как будто ему в первый раз дают.  
Зажмуривая глаза, Ёнчжэ отводит плечи назад, помогая Дэхёну снимать вязаное сначала с одной руки, потом сдернуть с другой. Он и руки поднимает вверх, чтобы с них стащили скатанную белую футболку.   
\- Тебе холодно, - с сочувствием признает Дэхён, разгоняя ладонями мурашек, облепивших даже бока Ёнчжэ.   
Но тот врет:  
\- Нет, - и принимается за дэхёновскую куртку.   
Под изумительно звездным небом они остаются оба полуголые, вокруг разбросанная одежда, а сверху падают маленькие метеоры, отмечая праздник падения величайшего насмешника Ёнчжэ, наставляющего маленькие любовные поцелуйчики везде по теплой даже в ночном холоде коже Дэхёна.   
Он спрашивает у Ёнчжэ, на ухо, и уходит, босой ногой отталкивая зеленую кофту на полу с дороги. Пока его нет, минуты две, сам Ёнчжэ успевает замерзнуть и почти передумать.   
Спасает тепло вернувшегося Дэхёна, которого как всегда много, особенно если он закрывает Ёнчжэ собой от холода, прижимает голой спиной к пледу, укрывающему лежак. Хоть и остывшему, но быстро нагревающемуся от их возни.   
Перед глазами Ёнчжэ перевернутое небо с юга на север тянущейся дорогой Млечного Пути, но он не звездами любуется.

 

Но тот не скажет, что знает о деревенской жизни все, кто не хотел отчаянно помыться, а нечем. В деревне моешься тем, что сам себе нагрел: нагревателем, углем, под летним солнышком...  
Ёнчжэ стоял с каменным лицом и не шевелил даже пальцем, пока Дэхён помогал ему вытереться. Было ли ему стыдно или казалось унизительным - кто знает.   
Может быть, единственное, о чем он беспокоился - что слишком много показал, и Дэхён это почувствовал, потому что прилип.   
Стоял перед ним с мокрым полотенцем, смотрел своими красивыми глазами с хулиганской стрелочкой и хотел укусить Ёнчжэ за губу. Или получить своих любимых поцелуев с нескромным языком.   
Воззвал:  
\- Подумаешь, Джэ, - и подмигнул, и закончил веселым шепотом: - Было классно.   
Он был абсолютно голый.   
\- Сходи за одеждой, - отправил его Ёнчжэ.   
Дэхён вернулся одетым по пояс (любитель показать грудь), и Ёнчжэ торопливо влез в белье и зеленую кофту.   
\- Будешь чай? - спросил Дэхён, хозяйственный настолько, что даже успел вскипятить чайник. Не давая шанса отказаться, он попросил: - Пей, тебе надо согреться.   
\- Жарче, чем было, уже не будет, - не удержался Ёнчжэ, но кружку с малиновым запахом взял.   
Он пил, держа ее рукавами вытянутой кофты, обжигая пальцы через ткань с вывязанными дырками. За окном чернела глухая безлунная ночь, и почему-то казалось, что лампочка в кухне очень яркая.   
Он думал, что в деревне жизнь течет плавно и размеренно. В горах очень красиво, круглый год, а летний ночной воздух пахнет высохшими травами и просто звездами.   
Но он не смог бы здесь оставаться, это не его.   
Ёнчжэ посмотрел на Дэхёна поверх кружки и сказал:  
\- Спасибо.   
Возможно, оно было неправильно понято, потому что в кровати Дэхён надумал приставать, прикрываясь одеялом.   
\- Тебе мало было? - стыдил Ёнчжэ, хотя сам не знал, туда он или сюда.   
Секса хотелось меньше, чем гладить голого Дэхёна по спине и плечам. Под его рукой они казались такими своими, родными, а за его красоту было гордо, как никогда не было за себя.   
\- Хочу твое тело, - заявил Ёнчжэ. - Себе. В нем тепло, хотя оно не такое волосатое, как мое.   
\- Вот уж нет, - рассмеялся Дэхён.  
Стоять на коленях, перекинув одно через распластанного спиной на голой белой простыни Ёнчжэ было здорово. Прекрасно было нагнуться к нему и пальцами провести длинную дорожку от ямки на шее вниз, до... пока Ёнчжэ не отшвырнет его руку.   
Нет, никаких обменов.   
Дэхён плюхается рядом и поворачивает голову к Ёнчжэ:  
\- Как ты меня любишь. Скажи еще раз? - явно подковыривает, а смотрит кошачьими глазами. 

 

Поутру только подстава подстав. Если плавной змеей, повторяя изгиб голого Ёнчжэ в талии и, хм, по заднице (спасибо, одетой), тянуть руку обняться и понежиться, кожа кажется горячей.   
Он трудно сопит носом.  
Бедняжечка. Котик. Как жаль.   
Надо за это благодарить его привычку открывать окна, ложась спать?  
Или Дэхён мог бы подумать не о своем желании вчера и не снимать с него зеленую кофту, даже если он предложил себя первый.   
\- Ёнчжэ, эй, - позвал Дэхён. - Ты что, заболел?   
\- Акх-кх, - откашлялся Ёнчжэ из-под руки, закрывшей лоб.   
Может быть, не доверяя руке, Дэхён прижался губами к его лбу.


	14. Эп. 7

Ёнчжэ не то чтобы нравилось одалживать свои трусы.   
Он был убежден, что даже трусам не нравилось новое хозяйство.   
С другой стороны, Дэ упрекнуть было тоже не в чем: он возил с собой парочку цветастеньких, и не хватало только когда он вместо того, чтобы из аэропорта ехать домой, возвращался к Ёнчжэ.   
Не десяток же труселей ему с собой возить через границу.   
Да и как не хватало - час-другой, пока в ванной подсыхали его цветастенькие, которые он со свойственной ему природной беззастенчивостью любил постирывать в стиральной машинке, принадлежащей Ёнчжэ, прополаскивая его лавандовым кондиционером.  
Можно было заставить его этот час-другой проходить без белья, но Ёнчжэ в глубине души верил осторожной фразе "too much of heaven can always bring you down" и чувствовал себя более расслабленным, когда небесные полушария, пока Дэхён спиной к нему моет посуду, под джинсами, перехвачены по самому мягкому кромками благообразных плавок.   
Все не выглядело бы так дурно, если бы радостный вопрос каждый раз:  
\- Я одолжу трусы? - не наводил на мысль, что для Дэхёна это не просто "трусы" и "взаймы", а некий ритуал, вроде кровесмешения, означающий их безусловное единение.   
Как будто Ёнчжэ подержал свое хозяйство в этом тканевом мешочке, потом он - и все, портал открылся, души слились навеки.   
Ёнчжэ никогда не прискучит над ним насмехаться. 

 

В кои-то веки Ёнчжэ отделался от компании, умолявшей вместе помыться и предлагавшей за это потереть спинку.   
\- Ноги буду брить, - с этими словами Ёнчжэ выпер интеревента из ванной.   
Конечно, Дэхён тут же согнулся пополам и попытался заглянуть под полотенце Ёнчжэ едва тот покинул наполненную паром ванную комнату:  
\- Ну как, побрил? - потому что не могло не разочаровать, что где всегда росло, там и сейчас вьется.   
\- Я побрил кое-что получше, - издевательски подмигнул Ёнчжэ.   
Ёнчжэ вытянул губки трубочкой и томно зактил глаза, мол, бегом под горячий душ скыркать попку - только перед чистой попкой падет это полотенце с уточками.   
Стуча пятками вдаль по коридору, Дэхён умчался навстречу своей мечте.   
\- Не подскользнись там, бейба, - хмыкнул Ёнчжэ, глядя вдогонку.   
Хмыкнул, закинул на плечо мокрое полотенце (оно прикрывало лаконично черные трусы без всяких надписей, кои сами прикрывали, не надо сомневаться, все, что под ними росло раньше и сейчас поживает столь же благополучно) и отправился на кухню за чаем.  
Можно отрицать успокоительный эффект жасмина, но за чашкой Ёнчжэ забыл шутку про трусы и бритье, а думал как всегда свои грандиозные планы о будущей писательской славе.   
\- Ты к врачихе ходил? - спросил он первый у появившегося из ванной Дэхёна, который в ответ пожал плечами и ответил:  
\- Ходил.   
Как человек порядочный, Ёнчжэ воспользовался первой бесплатной консультацией, а на выписанную индивидуальную (и платную, естественно) гордо не явился, презирая психологию в принципе как науку.   
А Дэ буратино богатенький, у него профессия денежная.   
За каким-то чертом он поперся, и Ёнчжэ было интересно, что же он вынес из второго свидания с седой врачихой.   
С кружкой чая в руке он пошел следом за Дэхёном в спальню.   
\- Я возьму твои трусы? - спросил тот уже совсем почти без вопросительной интонации.   
Разрешая, Ёнчжэ махнул рукой, которая без кружки, мол, вон шкаф - в нем все твое. И уселся на кровать.   
\- И что она сказала? - полюбопытствовал.  
\- Да то же самое, что ты сам сказал, - неохотно (или невнимательно) ответил Дэ.   
Наивненький как одуванчик, он решил, что топать обратно в ванную переодеваться - это никчемное, бесполезное действие, когда можно просто открыть дверцу шкафа и за ней спрятаться от Ёнчжэ, который любит напоминать ему про приличия (которыми сам-то, однако, пренебрегает постоянно).   
\- Что мы не пара? - уточнил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ага, - сказал Дэхён из-за двери.   
И небрежно скинул полотенце с пояса, оставшись только с природным очарованием ямочек скульптурных ягодиц.   
Обо всем этом Ёнчжэ узнал из зеркала, которое висело перед шкафом и кроватью на противоположной стене - без умысла, конечно, подглядывать за гениями, которые переодевались бы за дверцей шкафа, оно было так повешено.   
К слову сказать, кроме Дэхёна так никто раньше не делал.   
\- Что еще она сказала? - спросил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Что ты гандон, - флегматично рассказывал Дэ. Ёнчжэ видел, как он роется в ящике с бельем: вытаскивает труселя, распяливает их перед собой и, разглядев секунды две, сворачивает обратно, чем-то недовольный. - В смысле, она не такими словами сказала, но ты тогда примерно угадал.   
\- Она мне нравится, - со смешком анатагониста всей истории похвалил Ёнчжэ. - Что еще? Кстати, ты нашел трусы?  
Дэхён сукнулся, золотко, какой-то костью в дверь и промычал:  
\- Нн-нет еще... - развернул еще одни посмотреть на рисунок и сказал за дверь, - Ты скучный. Где леопардовый принт, Джэ?   
\- В жопе, - легко отказался Ёнчжэ. Напомнил: - Что она сказала еще?  
\- Она сказала, - после паузы заговорил Дэхён, - что нельзя строить отношения только на сексе. По ее мнению, ты используешь меня, но не привязываешься, чтобы потом легко расстаться.   
\- Ну я и гандон, - поразился Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Дэхён из-за двери, опять переступив зачем-то ногами, так что Ёнчжэ в зеркале смог наблюдать покачивание восхитительных шариков, похожих на мороженое и таких же белых.   
\- А вдруг она права? - заинтересованно попытался воззвать к двери Ёнчжэ. Он даже подвигал немножко свой зад чуть левее по кровати, потому что угла стало не хватать - жопки скрылись из виду. - Вдруг она сама на тебя глаз положила?   
Согнувшийся пополам (и от этого выпятивший все свои самые выдающиеся части в зеркало еще сильнее) Дэхён не попал в трусы, потому что засмеялся:  
\- Не, не может быть, - он все-таки облачился в черные труселя и полез разыскивать футболку и что-нибудь на низ. Еще раз Ёнчжэ имел удовольствие со стороны посмотреть, какое мнение у некоторых имеется насчет его минималистического вкуса к однотонным вещам. - Она вообще думает, что у меня этот, сндром...   
В зеркале человек в трусах пощелкал пальцами:  
\- Как называется, когда жертва сочувствует этому... похитителю?   
\- Стокгольмский синдром? - подсказал умненький Ёнчжэ.  
\- Да, он.   
\- Ладно, - отстал Ёнчжэ.   
Дэхён искал самую вычурную футболку из однотонной гаммы одалживаемого.   
\- Ты любишь мои вещи, извращенец, - такими словами Ёнчжэ поприветствовал факт: Дэ натянул на себя черную майку, и она села восхитительно хорошо, как всегда садится на хорошую фигуру.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - отмахнулся Дэхён.   
К черной майке лучше всего джинсы, и ему повезло найти свои собственные, которые Ёнчжэ сложил аккуратно, но неглаженными. Проверить, хорошо ли вышло, Дэхён завертелся в поисках зеркала.   
И Ёнчжэ ему напомнил (услужливо, тактичным голосом):  
\- Зеркало за тобой на стене.   
Все еще не подозревающий, какая интуиция помогает Ёнчжэ так угадывать момент, когда надо сказать, Дэхён поворачивается полюбоваться собой в отражении и там встречается с веселыми глазами Ёнчжэ.   
Ёнчжэ, который седит на кровати с подогнутыми коленками, в белых носочках, видимо, довольно длительное время. Пьет чает и сдувает с глаза черную, еще влажную челку.   
\- Я, - Дэ возмущенно показывает на зеркало за спиной, - я извращенец?   
А Ёнчжэ откидывает голову, чтобы волосы упали назад, и делает руки так, будто держит арбузики:  
\- Они... они у тебя такие... Такие, - почему-то Дэхён жутко не любит, когда обсуждают его задницу, и швыряет в него мокрым полотенцем, чтобы перестал.


	15. Эп. 8

Зло ходит маленькими ножками, зло смотрит карими глазками, зло шевелит миленькими пальчиками. Зло очень красивенькое по людским меркам. Зло попевает песенки, когда работает тесачиной, который весь изгваздан красным, как кровь...  
Дэхён вздрагивает каждый раз, когда ножище врубается в древесину. Иногда из-под тесака брызжет, иногда ему в лицо, даже прикрываться плечом не помогает.  
Если зло рубанет особенно удачно, сырые разгвазданные половинки черешен отстреливает тоже в него.   
Снова плечом Дэхён вытирает мокрое с лица и еще с большим старанием начинает вжикать своим маленьким, по сравнению с тесаком, ножичком, отделяя рыбью бошку от туловища.  
Как из дырки в консерве, в шейный надрез вылезает маленько кишков, когда зло рядом в очередной раз делает тесаком   
ХУЯК  
и полкухни подскакивает и позвенивает столовыми приборами в ящичках.   
\- Бля, - машинально вырывается из Дэхёна, - Джэ...  
Как правильно вымаливать у зла прощение? Можно встать на колени и шагать, пока не сотрутся по тазовую кость.   
Возможно, есть способ получше. Стараясь ничего не трогать своими руками, которые трогали рыбу, Дэхён просовывает злу под мышки обняться и зовет зло по имени:  
\- Джэ... Джэшечка, - имя зла ласково не склоняется ну никак, а надо вот прямо очень. - Джэя-я-я... - голос наполняется флиртующей интонацией. - Котёночек, - это когда голос чистая содомия, дыхание злу в ушко - голая похоть, а по вмятинам на ягодицах Ёнчжэ уже можно воссоздать переднюю часть Дэхёна.   
С руками в рыбьих кишках у него немного вариантов, так что он пробует поцелуйчики в щечку, в шею, височек.   
\- Люблю тебя, - говорит он. - Сильно-сильно, - от одежды пахнет, от воротничка пахнет. От волос Ёнчжэ. - Правду говорю... Не молчи.   
А Ёнчжэ улыбается ему сбоку и   
ХУЯК  
тесаком, и снова дребезг вилок и ножей.   
\- Ах так, - понимает Дэхён.   
Страшновато что-то предпринимать против человека с тесаком, но он от природы большой любитель поработать руками. Что-то вроде: наложить их на рот человека, матерящего его "бвядью", и пусть сучит ножками пнуть.   
Зло, маленькое и хорошенькое, когда начинало (да и вообще, испокон веку), может, не знало, что базарные драки - это прям конек Чона Дэхёна, в них он никому не проигрывает.   
Жаль, некуда целовать, когда душишь, и он припускает вдохнуть.  
Вместо спасиба Ёнчжэ вдруг рычит:  
\- Ну все, - и Дэхён, право слово, не соображает, чем он заслужил, чтобы его били рыбой.   
Рыб Ёнчжэ не любит настолько, что даже не ест, только чтобы не пришлось ппотрошить, а тут он ее держит за хвост и   
ХУЯК  
ХУЯК  
ХУЯК  
по тому, что Дэхён успевает ему подставлять вместо лица.   
\- Как на вкус? - спрашивает Ёнчжэ. - Нравится сырая рыба?   
И тут у Дэхёна стоваттная лампочка: рот-то он ему зажимал рыбными руками.   
Рыба та самая, из которой кишки летят в потолок. Та самая рыба, которую Ёнчжэ в сердцах отшвыривает на пол, и она уезжает на брюхе под табуретку, открывая мертвый рот и пуча мертвые глаза на недорезанной голове.   
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли? - всхлипывает Ёнчжэ, опускаясь на колени на пол.   
Его белая футболка покрыта грязью и чешуей, а сам он плюется прямо на пол и вытирает язык рукавом.   
\- Я тебе сделал что-то или что? - все еще всхлипывает. - Сам ко мне прилип, а т-теперь мстишь?  
Доля правды в его словах... есть. Чуть ли не замуж выйти у него просил Дэхён. И маленький злой Ёнчжэ почти продался за просто так.   
А потом оказалось, что любовь всей своей жизни Дэхён способен забыть в торговом центре.   
Он просто его там оставил.   
Наверно, задолбавшийся ждать Ёнчжэ позвонил сам, спросив:  
\- Ты меня что, забыл?  
Забыл. Забыл. Забыл. Дэхёну стало страшно, потому что он был уже на полпути домой. Он ответил:  
\- Не, что ты, - и предательский шум дороги каким-то непонятным образом заносило внутрь машины. - Просто еще не доделал свои дела. Подожди еще чуть-чуть, солнышко?  
А на окружной собралась не пробка - пробища. 

 

Так вот Дэхён, забывший (о, какое ужасное слово) Ёнчжэ в паре километров за городом а потом, хотя целоваться, накормивший того же бедного Ёнчжэ рыбьей чешуей, теперь перед ним на колене.   
И сидя на полу Ёнчжэ хохочет со слезами в глазах, и его, наверно, можно понять.   
Кому охота, может еще понять Дэхёна, которому воняющий болотцем и тиной Ёнчжэ не меньше обнимательный и вызывающий желание заправить волосы за ушко.   
Кому охота, может судить.   
Дэхён взывает:  
\- Джэ, прости, пожалуйста, - и отбирает к себе руки, которые отбирают у него.   
Из-за него, вырывая руку, Ёнчжэ сильно ударяет локтем в стол позади себя. Может, ему больно, но хуже всего, что от удара сверху срывается раздавленная вишня и капает на плечо его белой футболки.   
Рассматривая неотстирываемую кровавую какашку, Ёнчжэ хохочет еще менее здорово, а в глазах у него настоящие слезы.   
Он трясется, пока не соскальзывает на пол, и там замирает. Повернув голову, смотрит на рыбу под столом.   
Дэхён думает, что как у него получается быть таким красивущим, лежа на вымазанном кишками и раздавленными ягодами полу, и что их с маленьким злом разлучит только смерть.   
Больше больного истеричного смеха на лице Ёнчжэ нет, когда на грязном ламинате он поворачивает голову от рыбы обратно к Дэхёну, сидящему рядом с нерешительным лицом.   
Волосы Ёнчжэ прилипают к полу почему-то все равно красиво, хоть руку к ним тяни. Зато впервые в жизни Дэхёну не нравится взгляд Ёнчжэ. Как будто его самого сканируют, взвешивают на каких-то весах, а потом Ёнчжэ черьезно задумывается, стоит ли это хреновое существо удовольствия быть забытым где-то на окраине города а потом вывалянным в рыбе.   
\- Не бей меня, - просит Дэхён, наклоняясь к нему.   
Он придерживает Ёнчжэ руку за запястье из чувства здравого смысла.   
\- Умру, если не поцелую, - живости, с которой он присасывается к губам Ёнчжэ, что-то слишком много для обстановки покрытой кишками и ягодным соком кухни.   
Но он не врет: собирает Ёнчжэ с пола, пропускает руки под ним и вокруг пояса.  
Целует.   
Прижимает к себе со всей силы, и как всегда в собственных объятиях Ёнчжэ кажется маленьким белым кроличком с черными глазами.   
Целует.   
Под рыбной вонью, под грязью запах тот самый, который вдыхать. Он в волосах и на коже под белой футболкой.   
Поцелуй перестает быть самым важным. Как бывает с тем самым человеком (и Ёнчжэ говорил ему, что он красивый), кажутся удивительно привлекательными локти, предплечье, пальцы и вены на кисти - кто-то как будто собирал тело, а у тебя вышел космос.   
\- Ёнчжэ, - смотреть в глаза Дэхёну страшновато, и он сам знает, что виноват. Он просто гладит руки, которые ему так нравятся. - Прости меня за сегодня. Я сделаю, что хочешь. На руках в душ отнесу, хочешь?   
Конечно. Взять на руки и не отпускать. Он бы так и сделал.   
Он решает, что можно поднять рабский вымаливающий взгляд. Ладошка Ёнчжэ в его руке, а пальцы переплетены.   
Глядя на него черными-черными глазами Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Рыбу убери.


	16. Fuffalo

Рефлексия - привилегия безработных. Освобожденные от необходимости подниматься каждый день в одно и то же время и идти на работу, а потом через восемь часов волочить свое безжизненное тело обратно - в этих ребятах еще, может, жив маленький Кант.   
Вот, например, видел кто-нибудь просветленное лицо у поднимающегося вместе с солнцем Дэхёна?  
Когда он на унитазе кажилится и получает большой результат не в счет.   
А у Ёнчжэ сошлось бинго нетрудоустроенного и разочарованного, и на свет родился мыслитель. Маленький меланхоличный мыслитель, которого по чуть-чуть затягивала трясина алкоголизма, поведал Ёнчжэ, что лучшие слова рождаются когда смотрят только звезды и луна, а Художнику нужна la solitude, а не les spectateurs.  
Враньем было бы сказать, что Ёнчжэ так легко проглотил уже устоявшийся порядок: пиши в стол. Иногда злясь на глупость редакторов, иногда ненавидя вкус приученных к дешевке "читателей", иногда он был абсолютно нормальным, показывал Дэхёну и они вместе смеялись.   
На нем Ёнчжэ проверял - так писать или так. Как писать, чтобы читать не надоедало.   
Вторую занятную мысль рефлексирующий мини-кант подал тогда, когда Дэхён внезапно проявил свою ангелохранительскую сущность и, не в первый раз угарая с писанины Ёнчжэ, посоветовал отныне отправлять это в альманахи юмористического толка.   
Собственно, сама мысль: жизнь определяют случайности.   
Особенно много удалось навертеть случайности по имени Чон Дэхён.  
Третью идею спивающийся мыслитель подарил уходя, и она была не такая умная, как первые две, скорее, житейская заметка. Звучала она просто: прекрасные вещи случаются, когда кто-то уебывает.   
В случае Ёнчжэ свой пост покинул редактор, а у нового было, к счастью, другое мнение, другая политика, другой вкус. Все другое, и Ёнчжэ в это "все" внезапно вписался, как река в поворот.   
Как падающая звезда, Ёнчжэ должен был закатиться за горизонт молча, не производя искр. Зажжет ли он магниевый огонь, загорит ли ярко было до сих пор не ясно, но он сам чувствовал, что, падая, набирает скорость. Бешеную скорость, от которой кружится голова, о такой раньше он не смел мечтать - свободного времени для рефлексий почти не стало, потому что он переписывал романчик, идея которого береглась со студенчества.   
Маленький, формата покет-бук, в мягкой обложке, страниц на двести - все подобные детали прописаны в контракте с издательством.  
В начале августа звезды сыпятся с неба одна за другой. Что просходит со звездами, которые сгорели, которые упали?   
Полно нам, мы знаем, что для красного словца, что для написано ради эффекта - отличаем от законов физики, описывающих геометрию солнечной системы и раскручивающую ее центробежную силу.   
Не скорбит об упавших звездах тот, кто знает, что на будущий год, в это самое время, метеорный поток Персеиды вернется и зацокают снова по ночному небосводу магниевые искорки. 

 

За Ёнчжэ радоваться получалось очень искренне, но такой ревнивой радостью, которая говорит: счастливый и свободный?   
Ты сделал его счастливым и свободным? Отлично. А теперь он от тебя убежит.   
Этот голос Дэхён заедает бутером с рыбьим паштетом и запивает бутылкой, которую дал ему вдруг запивший Ёнчжэ. Обтерев попахивающие рыбой пальцы о задницу штанов, он заводит руку за спину Ёнчжэ и тихонько выбирает из его волос одну прядку.   
Тот ничего не замечает потому, что хапнул уже больше, чем стоило бы.   
Почти не слушая, что он говорит, Дэхён разгребает пальцами легкие волосы и думает, что хочет поцеловать Ёнчжэ. Порывисто и резко, как будто в самом начале, когда на уме только одно.   
Задрать ему подбородок вверх и опуститься на рот счастливым поцелуем.   
Дэхён сбоку глядит на Ёнчжэ, теребит в нем что-нибудь, то волосы, то шов футболки на плече, вторая рука с бутылкой между ног.  
И ничего не делает.   
\- Да щас, - говорит Ёнчжэ. Он почти все время ржет и теперь тоже стукает Дэхёна по бедру. - Я не стану вдруг всем сразу нравиться. Хайп вокруг авиации только... Не боишься, что тебя уволят за предоставленную информацию?  
\- Я рассказал тебе сплетни. Сплетни. И ни одного факта, - кончику носа Ёнчжэ достается многозначительный щелчок. - Понял?  
Ёнчжэ отодвигается от него и бурчит:  
\- Вот бы когда Он выйдет, интересующиеся не смогли связать тебя со мной, - наверное, шутит.   
Он называет свой роман "Он" и говорит как о живом. Сгрести его в охапку, сплющить и целоваться с ним до утра хочется еще больше, но Дэхён по-прежнему сидит с бутылкой между ног, лениво ее проворачивая.   
По-родственному закинув Ёнчжэ на плечо руку.  
В прошлом: как они обдирали друг с друга одежду сразу от порога, как в душе вместо того чтобы мыться бесконечно целовались, как в кровати в Ёнчжэ просыпался гуттаперчевый мальчик и странно изгибался.   
Вроде бы Ёнчжэ все так же нравится ласковый скиншип, вроде он спит легче и спокойнее, если Дэхён с ним, но если его целовать как раньше, сладко и с удовольствеим, кажется, что ему лень отвечать.   
Поэтому Дэхён сидит рядом и ничего не делает, как кино прокручивая свои полуэротические фантазии в голове. Ему страшно, что он получит отказ быстрее, если будет принуждать Ёнчжэ.   
\- Все, - тот и не останавливался болтать. - Хватит говорить об этом, еще ничего не понятно. Как у тебя дела?   
\- Хорошо, - почти мгновенно отвечает Дэхён.   
Он думает о том, что разумнее наслаждаться теплом остывающей печки. Она ведь будет долго остывать.   
Стараясь поменьше палиться со своим желанием прижаться к губам Ёнчжэ и так дождаться вечности, он вдруг, оказывается, трепетно гладит его большим пальцем по щеке и смотрит так, что беспечный и бухой Ёнчжэ щурит глаза:  
\- Точно? Если что-то случилось, расскажи мне...  
"Поцелую сейчас", - думает он.   
\- Мне стыдно, если честно, - продолжает Ёнчжэ. - Дэ, ты мне столько помогал... Без тебя ничего этого бы не было.   
Интересно, кажется ли ему это вроде "пожалуйста", когда Дэхён притягивает его к себе и прижимается лбом. Нажимая ладонью ему на шею, потираясь носом и щекой, запрещать себе губы убийственно.   
А Ёнчжэ тоже несет, только не там и не туда. Он обнимает Дэхёна за пояс и проникается нечеловеческой любовью к его телу, к гармонии и гибкости линий. Он обожает его и гордится им, но в таком ключе, который надо объяснить:  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я больше, чем просто люблю, - любовь, о которой он говорит, кажется, приближается к апофеозу, и Ёнчжэ сжимает кулаками зеленую майку Дэхёна, втирая в его тело весь свой материнский восторг по своему мальчику. - Ты мой лучший друг. Ты мне как брат.   
Он обнимает Дэхёна крепко-крепко. Что-то трещит, наверное, его грудная клетка.   
\- Если я буду нужен, - просит Ёнчжэ, - позови, и я приду. С другого конца города прибегу. С другого конца света.   
\- Да, - говорит Дэхён, медленно поглаживая его по макушке. - Мне собирать вещи?  
\- Как тебе удобнее, - в грудь зеленой майки разрешает Ёнчжэ.   
Мало-помалу. Звездочки будут обрываться по одной, пока к осени небо не останется просто черным.   
Остается только паскудно надеяться, что Ёнчжэ даст себя целовать, а на прощанье разденется перед ним.   
"Зря я не украл тебя", - что-то вроде такого бреда лезет в голову поперву, когда переносицу еще поламывает от моратория на слезы.   
\- Пойдем спать? - Ёнчжэ выпутывается из объятий и садится рядом, как раньше.   
Дэхён отказывается:  
\- Нет, давай еще посидим, - притягивая его обратно. - Еще немножко. 

 

Час или около того, после того, как последний пассажир покинет борт самолета, как небожители, как боги, экипаж сходит тоже. Они идут по "рукаву" в терминал, одетые в темно-синюю униформу, стюардессы цокают туфлями, а кители пилотов и бортпроводников поблескивают золотом.   
Обычно они с маленькими саквояжиками, в которых личные вещи, и часто посмеиваются.   
Дэхёну неохота выделяться, но смеяться - еще меньше.   
И он хорошо притворяется тенью, пока его, смотрящего в окно трансферного автобуса, который развозит служащих аэропорта, не подлавливает стюард.  
Он шутит простую, не очень забавную шутку:  
\- Что сделали бы пассажиры, если бы увидели плачущего пилота?  
\- Убежали бы, наверно, - улыбается Дэхён.   
Его еще раз потом, позже, тыкают в бок:  
\- Не выходишь? Вроде, здесь всегда выходил?  
А он спокойно отказывается, мотает головой.   
\- Чё так? - не отстает стюард, добиваясь от Дэхёна хоть пародии на разговор. - Переехал?  
\- Переехал, - благожелательно соглашается Дэ.   
Дом встречает затхлым запахом два дня закупоренных окон. Дэхён открывает створки, отстраненно замечая, какие они пыльные и что на солнце особенно заметно.   
Вряд ли он станет их мыть.   
Он думает, что надо выпить чаю или кофе, а потом сходить в душ - и вуаля, час времени убит. Поэтому он включает чайник не раздеваясь, все еще в костюме.   
Прижатая магнитиком, на холодильнике висит фотография Ёнчжэ. Он красивый на ней, немножко удивленный тем, что оказался в объективе, немножко соблазнительный как всегда, без внимания покусывающий губу.   
Фото было сделано где-то снаружи, черные волосы Ёнчжэ ветром сдувает на лоб.  
Близко встав перед дверцей, Дэхён разглаживает уголок фотографии, как будто расправляя растрепавшийся кончик. Потом как будто его рука устает, смахивая снимок из-под пресса магнита.   
Полутрубочкой держа его в руке, Дэхён открывает дверку и кладет его на верхнюю полочку, на пустую без яиц держалку для яиц.   
И запирает там.   
Странно после этого брать телефон и звонить Ёнчжэ, чтобы сказать:  
\- Привет.   
С поразительной простотой и, кажется, радостью, тот отвечает:  
\- Привет! - как будто Ёнчжэ куда-то смотрит, вроде часов. - Прилетел? Я забыл, по каким дням ты теперь летаешь.   
Забывая, что Ёнчжэ не может его видеть, Дэхён кивает: точно. Неприятная особенность жизни - оставь что-нибудь на полгода, а потом вернись.   
Все изменится так, будто прошло пять тысяч лет. Камня на камне не останется.   
\- Мой роман вышел, - рассказывает Ёнчжэ. - Афтограф-сессия на следующей неделе. Хочешь прийти?  
\- Нет, Джэ, - отказывается Дэхён. - Извини, я занят. 

 

И хейтеров, и обожателей, кажется, было поровну. Ёнчжэ не стал звездой, но навел немного шума своим микророманчиком, в котором, если верить рецензиям, возмутительный и любопытный жанр гонзо родился заново.   
Он думал, что все эти люди, которые пришли, может быть, просто коллекционируют автографы.   
Все равно чьи. Вот книга, на корке отфотошопленная фотография (на ней он больше похож на куклу, чем на себя) - надо добыть на ней подпись, и это примерно как он сам в детстве собирал наклейки с жвачек.   
Пока у него есть несколько минут перед началом, Ёнчжэ предается греху тщеславия, который у него выражается в том, что сам себя он может перечитывать бесконечно.   
Ему нравится.   
Шутка. Хотя ему на самом деле нравится, он перечитывает, наверное, затем, чтобы выверить флоу. На корке, рядом с его физиономией на снимке, циничная вырезка его циничного романа, выбранная за броскость и загадочность:  
"Я сделал подлость.   
Я тех пор я живу с ней: просыпаюсь, умываюсь. Мы вдвоем едем на работу.   
Иногда я думаю, что, сделай я не подлость, а подвиг, сейчас страдал бы от одиночества"  
Этот малюсенький кусочек Ёнчжэ добавил к уже готовому тексту. Он вписал его новым началом, выбросив старое, и идея о "подлости" встала в текст как влитая.   
Наводит на мысли о предназначении, не так ли? И что горбатого могила исправит.   
Первая читательница разочаровывает Ёнчжэ тем, что с порога отмечает его внешность, говоря:  
\- Какой вы красивый. Даже в жизни, - в его глазах тем самым умаляя Роман и Его гений.   
Ёнчжэ отмахивается от комплимента, спрашивает:  
\- Как ваше имя? Как мне подписать?   
"Дорогой <дурочке> от <чепушилы> Ю Ёнчжэ"  
Нет, так он, конечно, не пишет. Он пишет ласковые и вежливые слова, а потом встает и воспитанно протягивает книгу обеими руками, слыша:  
\- Вы мой любимый писатель, правда. Я буду ждать новый роман, вы же скоро напишете, да?  
Выпроваживая ее как может, Ёнчжэ отвешивает поклон по направлению к дверям, а плюхаясь обратно на стул, думает "Во тупая".   
Если она любимого писателя выбирает по одной книжке, то, ей-богу, интересно, каких критериев ей достаточно, чтобы выбрать мужа.   
В это время следующий читатель уже стоит чуточку сбоку от его стола. И молчит с какой-то целью, скрывая свое присутствие.   
Так мог бы сделать Дэхён, и Ёнчжэ с надеждой быстро поднимает голову. Оказывается, что нет, не Дэхён - он же сказал, что не придет.   
Но тоже парень.   
Ёнчжэ уже даже думает, что он, может, будет забавным, потому что так и не произнес ни звука, только хлопает глазами.   
Парень этот говорит:  
\- Вот вы красивый. Как на фото.


End file.
